<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Attraction and Unexpected Complications by Madresadedraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589207">Unexpected Attraction and Unexpected Complications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco'>Madresadedraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anal Toy, Bestiality, Body Modification, Come Drinking, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dominance, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Submission, Transformation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather, upon happening across Toothless in the woods, learns that there's no such thing as a one-time stand with a Night Fury. Shameless smut with a story to give it a framework. A happy ending, no matter how much it won't seem like that's possible at a certain point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toothless / Heather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is divided into chapters based on the type of smut as well as where we are in the plot, specifically because things get weird in the middle and it seems considerate to divide based on what some people might not want to see, or at least not without warning. This chapter is plot setup, teasing, and masturbation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather walks through the forest, procrastinating.<br/>  She is not happy about being there, though she knows she is safe for the moment, perhaps for the first time in a long while. She knows she will be welcomed with open arms once she screws up her determination and approaches the outpost built into the island's cliffs.<br/>  That is not the problem, but it is the problem at the same time. Dagur the Deranged is after her, and she had meant to join him in order to get close and stab him in the back, but she had lost her nerve at the last second.<br/>  So, she was here, wandering in between large trees and small bushes, walking aimlessly because she needed to hide somewhere, and the riders formerly of Berk and now of this small outpost were her only option. It would not even be a bad choice, once she had made it; Astrid was a friend, Hiccup was a friend, and the others were tolerable. Windshear would be safe, she would be...<br/>  Not safe. Isolated, vulnerable, grouped with people Dagur had it out for in a different way. This was not an escape, it was not perfect, and she would bring them his attention even more once he knew she had joined them. And then there was the fighting; she would feel terrible avoiding him when they went out to fight. To protect her.<br/>  It was all a mess, and she was not happy about it, but she knew she had to do it. She had already sent Windshear ahead to the edge with a noncommittal note saying she hoped they would keep her safe and cared for. Enough to let her duck out and claim she had only needed Windshear protected temporarily, if she lost her nerve again, and enough to give her an opening to talk about joining them on a more permanent basis, if her nerve didn't desert her again.<br/>  Keeping her nerve, somehow steeling her usually strong resolve, is what makes her wander instead of finding the sun, setting a course, and walking to the outpost. She dwells on the details of her choice as she walks.<br/>  The problem was, she does not want to endanger anyone, and she also does not want to be vulnerable. Dagur is coming after her specifically, and that made  staying in some isolated village, incognito, just not possible. He has spies with her name and face on parchment. She cannot settle down, cannot do anything but run or fight, and this is just another choice between those two options. His specific need to catch her drives her forward and put others in danger.<br/>  There are other considerations, in deciding between a village and this outpost. The village would not allow her dragon. This outpost would not let her go to some random tavern and find a one-night stand when she felt like it, because there were no taverns and there were no prospects that were not either taken, too crazy, too timid, or too obnoxious.<br/>  Of course, it was not really a trade-off; she cannot go to taverns and find hookups in either case, because the danger is the same whether she lives there or is just visiting. That makes the outpost, the Dragon's Edge, the better choice.<br/>  Heather slashes her hand at a low-hanging branch, frustrated. The one benefit of leaving home and travelling had been finding less honorably-inclined men willing to give her a good time and then say goodbye in the morning, no questions asked. That had already long since ended, once she realized any one of said prospects could have seen the parchment and decided to try turning her in for a reward. She was already stuck pleasuring herself instead of anything better. This choice just feels more permanent.<br/>  A low noise from somewhere in front of her alerts her, and she steps behind the first tree big enough to hide her, wishing she had not left her ax on Windshear's saddle. She is not scared, not really, she suspects there is nothing on this island bigger than a boar, and those can be escaped by climbing trees and waiting, but she is nervous. This might be the beginning of the awkward struggle to make herself commit to joining the riders.<br/>  But when she hears no further noises, her curiosity overwhelms caution enough to make her carefully creep forward. She passes around a thicket of thorns and climbs a small hill.<br/>  Looking down from the top of that hill, down into a tiny clearing characterized by moss carpeting the ground between trees, she sees the source of the noise. The Night Fury, the one she met a while back, Toothless. He is devoid of his saddle and intricate false tailfin, sleek black unbroken by anything but more black. Hiccup is nowhere in sight, which is a relief to her. She thinks that Toothless is probably out on his own, doing...<br/>  Something. She cannot tell from the angle she has, at least not at first. He is clearly frustrated, stalking around and pawing at the moss, but his back is to her and she does not understand what he is looking for. She is more interested than anything, now, her fear having melted away when she saw the identity of the one making the noise. Toothless was calm and sweet, it was not like he would hurt her, he even already knew her. Not to mention he did not seem to know she was around.<br/>  Then he turns and she gets a look at him just as he pushes a hind paw to the moss, something long and red trapped beneath said paw, and thrusts his hips a few times, growling angrily.<br/>  Having sex on the mind already, it takes Heather no time to understand what she is seeing. Toothless makes it abundantly clear by giving up his seemingly futile thrusting, removing his paw, and letting his erect dragon cock dangle between his legs. It is surprisingly thin for a creature his size, maybe a foot and a half long, and with a slim, tapered head. Two fat, bulging balls hang behind the base of it, as dramatically oversized as his cock is undersized.<br/>  Much to her own surprise, Heather finds herself appreciating the sight. It is not massively thick or barbed, it is not a repulsive dark red like a dog's, it is just... there. Unsatisfied, out in the open, and attached to a dragon she has never seen a female counterpart to.<br/>  She pities him. He is facing pretty much the same problem as her, magnified by not only being incapable of seeking out partners, but also the world lacking such partners entirely. Stuck trying to pleasure himself, but unable to even do that.<br/>  A wetness blossoms on her fingers, and she realizes that she is still staring at his cock, and her hand has slipped down below, under her armored skirt and thin undergarments. She presses her fingers against her wet lips and tries to stop staring... While also gently stimulating herself, which she realizes is counterproductive.<br/>  A wild thought runs through her mind, and her hand stops as she considers just how far she has fallen, to be considering such a thing. It would not work, probably.<br/>  Her hand started moving again, her fingers rubbing through her soaked underwear, and she feels a heat rising in her face. Could she do it?<br/>  Was it too dangerous? She pulls her eyes from Toothless' throbbing, unattended cock, and examines his demeanor, how he moves. He is standing still, panting, and looking miserable. She knows he is not aggressive, no matter what the tales say about such dragons, and she knows how dragons mate, from watching Windshear with another Razorwhip a while back. They are capable of being gentle, it is almost a requirement when one is covered in sharp surfaces, like a Razorwhip. His cock looks manageable, she has taken thicker things before.<br/>  He was also Hiccup's dragon, and if she went through with joining the riders, she would see him on a daily basis. If she did this...<br/>  Her thoughts shifted as her fingers find her clit and rub it. If she does not try this, will she be tempted to every day, knowing that a no-consequence, deprived cock attached to a mild temperament is within reach, one she suspects roams the woods regularly, away from prying eyes? Forget being tempted to approach Tuffnut, or Fishlegs or even Snotlout, she knows she will be tempted to try this. Any other dragon, no, but this one is smart and kind and needy and she knows his cock is manageable.<br/>  Unlike with deciding where to go and how to avoid Dagur, Heather finds that she has no trouble mustering the resolve to do this, once she has convinced herself. She can feel her own juices running down her leg, soaking her hand, and she wants something more than rubbing herself while she looks at an available cock. The biggest possible risk is Toothless turning her down and avoiding her in the future, or going full on randy-dragon mode and humping her leg every time he sees her.<br/>  The latter possibility gives her pause for a few seconds. This is supposed to be no-consequence relief for herself, and for him. She does not want to get him into trouble with Hiccup and the other riders. If he starts trying to fuck her in front of them, they will be appalled, and he might be punished.<br/>  But she could handle that. At best, he will not do that; he had come out here for privacy when trying to relieve himself, she assumes he has some dignity. If he does not, she can train him to be discrete and only approach her in the forest. He had been trained to do other things possibly just as against his first instinct-<br/>  Heather finds herself standing, removing her hand from under her clothes, and pulling off her cloak. Her insides throb from the lack of continued stimulation, however light and boring, and she quickly removes everything else she is wearing. If she is going to do this, she is going to give it her best shot, and that means not pausing in the middle of a tricky moment to take her clothing off. Dragons do not wear clothing, that might just confuse him. At best, being naked will help her signal her intentions more clearly from the start.<br/>  Toothless still does not see her; he has turned around and is examining the bottom of a tree, where a few roots stick out at angles and then plunge back into the ground. She can see the wheels in his mind working, his desperate train of thought. The loop created by the roots and the ground is too big for his cock and not entirely covered by the moss that would make such an attempt bearable, but it was something. It will not work, but he would probably try if nothing better came along.<br/>  Luckily for him, something better was about to walk down the hill and solve both their problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves sex with a Night Fury, both vaginal and anal, a lot of spunk, and a handjob.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather discards her underwear, places it neatly under a bush with the rest of her clothing, and tries to wipe her arousal off of her leg. Her cunt is dripping even now, and she quickly realizes there is no point, though not before wetting both hands in her own juices.<br/>  That done, she does not hesitate to pass over the top of the hill and step on a few branches as she descends into the mossy little clearing. She wants to be noticed before she gets too close.<br/>  Toothless jumps, immediately lays down on his cock, hiding it from sight, and shuffles around enough to turn his head and look, clearly expecting Hiccup or someone else from the Edge. His eyes widen as he takes in her naked form approaching.<br/>  She realizes that the one big flaw in her plan is assuming he will be attracted to her. She is used to men wanting to get into her tunic, but he is a dragon. Hopefully, raw need to be released will suffice regardless of whether he has the hots for humans. She does not find wings and a tail particularly sexy, but his cock does it for her, and she assumes her wet, dripping folds will do it for him.<br/>  He rumbles and tilts his head as she gets close, staring at her all the while. He scents the air, his nostrils dilating widely, and huffs loudly.<br/>  "Let me take care of that for you," she says, pointing at his hindquarters. He does not move as she lays a hand on his nose, but his nostrils dilate again.<br/>  She lowers her other hand and deliberately runs a finger down to her dripping folds, and slides it in right in front of his eyes, shuddering at the welcome but insufficient intrusion, and hoping for more soon. It is both arousing to her, and hopefully an explicit message to him. What male would not understand that?<br/>  Sure enough, Toothless' eyes narrow, and he rumbles thoughtfully, before shifting his hindquarters. He is still laying on his stomach, but his hips have tilted enough to free his erection from under him. It is smaller than before, but slowly growing again.<br/>  Heather smiles at him. She is all for what is about to happen, and happily crouches by his side, her hands running down him to reach the slim, lengthening cock lying along the ground. It is wider than she had thought, seen up close, and she is glad it is not too big for her after all, just as thick as some of the bigger men she has taken, not substantially thicker. <br/>  Still, she wants to see it fully erect before she commits to taking it, so she runs her wet fingers down the length, rubbing the dry flesh and spreading her own moisture along it, paying special attention to the tapered tip, which twitches as she runs her fingers over the hole. It is big enough to fit her pinky into, though she hesitates to actually do so.<br/>  She looks over to see Toothless watching her with half lidded eyes, entranced and in bliss, and does not need his pleasured groans to know she is on the right track. She slides her pinky into the tip of his cock, and he moans blissfully.<br/>  There is not much she can do with that, though, so she soon pulls it out and sticks to what she knows, rubbing the outside of his throbbing shaft. It is growing in earnest now, lengthening instead of thickening, and soon he is standing to give his cock more room. His fat, overfilled balls dangle limply right at the base of his cock, and she spares a hand to cup and massage them, too. What she is doing promises to lead to a messy end based on how taut and heavy his balls are in her hand, but she does not care.<br/>  Sure enough, his cock begins to drip thick, off-white fluid, and she happily takes that to add to her moisturizing of his length. She is dripping too, and she can hardly wait to get on to the main event. His cum even tingles on the palms of her hands, driving her to even greater anticipation.<br/>  Toothless cannot wait either, shaking his hips and jostling his member out of her grasp, and walking around to face her as she kneels.<br/>  Heather takes in how high up his cock is, now so erect that it is almost parallel to the ground, and instead of lying down gets on her hands and knees, spreading her legs wide to reveal where she wants him. She cannot see him, but-<br/>  A presence looms above her, and she feels scales sliding across her back. He is the perfect height to not crush her but still rub against her. His paws pass to either side of her head, and then she feels a prodding at her entrance.<br/>  Rather than wait, she shifted her hips back and invites him in, poking herself onto his tip. He rocks forward, sliding his fat, wet rod into her with almost no resistance, his cum and her wetness making it almost too easy.<br/>  She gasps, and he groans happily, pushing forward more, slipping all of himself as deep as he can go, until he collides with her hips, his own practically trembling, his balls brushing against the inside of her thighs, hot and heavy.<br/>  This, she thinks in a haze as he begins to roll his hips back and forth, is what she wants. She lets out a guttural moan of pleasure and moves with him, slowly and steadily building her own pleasure. The tingling she can still feel on her hands is sublime inside her, adding to the sensation without overpowering it, and she wants it to last forever, despite her long-deprived body quickly building up toward the end.<br/>  He is trying to make it last too, moving slowly despite his heavy panting and pleased noises. His hips continue to rock, keeping half his cock inside her at all times, rubbing her with only the thickest part of the base, poking up inside her with his thin tip. He is long, and she can feel him hitting the deepest depths of her tunnel, but the little spikes of discomfort are overridden by the tingling, which grows stronger as he sprays more precum into her depths. She can feel his cock twitching with desire, smell the musky scent.<br/>  Yet another jet of precum reminds her that a dragon is rutting her, and she groans in pleasure, glad that there is no chance of anything coming from this. It is the perfect no-consequence hookup, one that she already plans to repeat regularly. She has no doubts that coming to the Edge and seeking membership was the better choice now.<br/>  Toothless grunts and presses down with his hips, pushing her knees back and forcing her to the ground, and she agreeably lets herself down, feeling near the edge. Once his hips are pressing hers to the mossy ground, he hilts inside her with a more forceful thrust, growls, and pulses, his cock sending a wave down its length.<br/>  Heather's senses explode as a massive jet of spunk slams into her, and she orgasms with a yell. She is pinned to the ground and doesn't care in the slightest, she doesn't care that he's flooding her insides, she doesn't care that it's spilling out, all over her prone legs, backing up almost instantly. It is so much, all hot and tingling and spreading pleasure like nothing else, even to her legs, making her skin tingle.<br/>  His tail sweeps in, curling under him, and she feels him spreading his seed, intentionally wiping it over her lower body, smearing it all across her feet. He is still pumping into her, and as she looks up, his eyes are closed, his face scrunched up. The action appears to be instinctual, and with such an effect as his spunk has, she does not mind it at all. She assumes it is the Night Fury's way of pleasing his mate if she has not already been pleased enough.<br/>  By the time his cock stops spurting out new seed, her entire lower body is tingling, from toe to cunt. He lifts off of her, and she rolls over, taking the opportunity to look up at his strong chest and slack, pleased face.<br/>  She has just had one of the best orgasms of her life, and from the looks of it he has too. Possibly one of the only orgasms of his life if his lack of a partner implies anything about his past. If other female dragons were open to taking him, he would not be out here looking for relief on his own. Stormfly or Meatlug or even Windshear, were she around, would probably be glad to pair with him.<br/>  They both pant for a while, her lying there and him looming above her. She notices through the afterglow that his cock only shrinks a little. His balls are still large and firm, despite the load coating her, and she suspects he needs more than one release to drain them.<br/>  That thought does not bother her; she smiled up at him and lifts her legs, wordlessly signaling that she is up for another round. Going to the Edge can wait as long as it has to; she plans on draining Toothless dry before she does anything else.<br/>  Toothless shifts above her, dragging his cock along her chest absently, painting lines of tingling cum along her breasts. She agreeably rubs it in, taking more off his cock and her own legs when it is spread too thin. She likes the feeling and having it all over promises only even more amazing sex.<br/>  That agreeableness fades when he moves his cock to her face; she has a thing about not liking the taste of cum, and she is not sure ingesting his is a good idea. She keeps her mouth firmly closed as his tip pokes her lips. He is persistent, but eventually he gets the hint and backs down, laying almost on top of her, only standing just enough to not rest his weight on her body.<br/>  Heather feels the tingling in her legs intensify, and at the same time she feels his tip prodding lower down, at the entrance to her other hole. She has a thing about not liking anal either, having only tried it once, but she feels bad about saying no twice in a row, and not all that bothered by trying it again with a slick cock and cum that makes everything feel good.<br/>  "Sure," she breathes, reaching down to pull her cheeks aside and make it easy. She cannot move very well, mostly pinned under him, but she manages.<br/>  He takes his time, poking at her puckered hole, dabbing cum onto it, and rubbing himself between her thighs. Her asshole is tingling by the time he finally pokes inside, and the long, slow slide in does not hurt at all. She feels stretched in a new way, and the spreading sensation from his cum, both old and new with the occasional dribble of pre, is more than enough to help her enjoy the experience. She can feel his hot breath on her face, and she closes her eyes, laying back and enjoying the sensation.<br/>  Toothless hilts inside her ass with a warble, and immediately begins rutting hard, putting aside some of the gentleness he exhibited earlier in favor of heated aggression. His cock slides easily, and it does not hurt at all. The tingling is only intensifying with time and friction, and when he lifts his hips up for an especially hard thrust back in, she pulls her legs back, into a squatting position, her thighs on her stomach and her legs doubled up. He slams back down, pressing her into herself, and she grunts from the change in position giving her new sensations. She is not even close to orgasming, but it is pleasant, and she is happy lying beneath him, her skin sticky and slimy, her ass wide open under his heated assault.<br/>  This time, just as Heather is not even close to orgasming, Toothless is far less pent-up, and also taking much more stimulation. Heather lays there for a long while without moving except to double her arms up like her legs, wrists to shoulders, and hold up his wide chest as he thrusts. Her body is almost numb from the ongoing constant stimulation, and she feels sticky, more so than before, but she has no desire to get up or cut him off. A fog lies over her mind, one of content and ongoing pleasure. She knows she is not going to cum from any of this, but she does not care.<br/>  Toothless abruptly pushes down harder, rocks his cock inside her depths, pulling out and driving in the last inch over and over again, and then with a roar releases a second time.<br/>  Heather gasps as a flood of hot cum floods her bowels, rushing into her stomach with a ferocity she did not expect. She can feel her gut expanding against Toothless' stomach, pressure building-<br/>  Toothless pulls his cock out, still spurting mightily, and the painful pressure abates. Instead of filling her, he douses her upper body, covering everything. It seeps around her lightly covered breasts, running off her in streams, pooling around her shoulders and sides, splashing into her face, though she already had her eyes and mouth tightly closed by the time it hit her. Her hair is soaked, she cannot open her eyes, and everything tingles, even the insides of her stomach. <br/>  Despite the absolute mess he had made of her, she could not have been happier with her experience, her body still churning with excitement. When she feels his still-throbbing cock pressed into her cunt once more, she welcomes it with a cry of delight, despite where it has been. Her orgasm comes quickly, as if it has just been waiting for a proper filling to trigger, and her entire body, from her toes to her neck, throbs with pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mutation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves body modifications, transformation, inflation, semi-bondage, and anal sex with a semi-unwilling partner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather orgasms for the second time, lying under a Night Fury, his cock buried in her body and his cum literally coating her. It's the only thing she can smell and would probably be the only thing she could taste if she had let him have access to her mouth, which she hadn't, despite allowing him into her other two holes. Blowjobs are not her favorite thing, and the sheer volume of cum puddling on and around her implies she could have choked or even drowned if she had sucked him off too successfully.<br/>  She is happy to lie there with him inside her tunnel, her ass slowly closing now that he wasn't in it. Neither of them was moving, they were both recovering from roaring orgasms, and her body was still tingling harder than ever from the inexplicable feeling his cum gives her wherever it touches. Even her insides are tingling, only the inside of her chest, throat, and head spared from the feeling.<br/>  But eventually, the tingling becomes too much for her. She had expected it to stop at some point, but it is only getting stronger, and sometime today she needs to clean off and approach the outpost on the other side of the island. She needs to arrange for herself to be a member of the riders, both for protection, and for continued access to the amazing dragon crouching above her and throbbing inside her.<br/>  She resolves to get up and find somewhere to wash off, and to that end pushes up with her doubled-up arms and legs. Toothless grumbles, looks down at her, and pulls his deflating cock out.<br/>  Heather's resolve to end their fuck session almost shatters at the feeling of emptiness, but she powers through it, doing her best to ignore the almost painful stimulation of his cum all over her body.<br/>  Toothless, on the other hand, does not seem to have her same resolve. He shifts up and pulls his cock to poke at her face once more. He really wants to go again, she can tell, but she holds her mouth firmly closed, and he eventually gives up with a disappointed whine, moving off her entirely to stand off to the side. His eyes never leave her, but she ignores the pleading stare.<br/>  Heather lays in the scattered, diffused sunlight for a long moment, breathing heavily, and tries to stretch her arms out, to move from the position that really should have had her cramping at some point.<br/>  She cannot. The sticky feeling between her arms intensifies, and her heels feel stuck to her buttocks. She flails aimlessly, trying to unstick herself, and accomplishes nothing. Her doubled-up arms and legs will not come unstuck, and all the while, the tingling will not let her get properly scared, like she knows she should be. It is hard for her to be worried when she's constantly aroused and distracted.<br/>  That thought is immediately challenged when she thinks to crane her head and look at herself. A worried noise somewhere between a whimper and a scream crawls out of her throat as she sees the seam between her thighs and calves, tightly stuck together by the spunk between them, slowly disappearing. A smattering of skin-colored scales pop up between them instead, seemingly growing out of her. Her feet and toes can still flex from where they are stuck to her butt, and she can wiggle her thick, half-length appendages around, but that is all.<br/>  She moans in horror, unable to process what is happening, still under a haze of dull pleasure, and looks to her arms. Sure enough, the same thing is happening there, her elbows becoming the stumpy, useless ends of her limbs, and her hands stuck to the front of her shoulders.<br/>  By this point, Toothless is watching with interest, ignoring her cries of terror where before he had been so considerate.<br/>  Heather can do nothing but watch as her limbs are rendered mostly useless. She is still stuck on her back, craning her neck to see the progress she cannot stop. As such, she has a good view when her lightly distended stomach begins growing the same flesh-tone scales and stretching up to merge with her breasts, growing large in the process.<br/>  She tries to cry out again, to call to the gods for help, but a constriction around the outside of her throat stops her. More scales, she can feel them growing, not on the inside but all along the outside, pulling things.<br/>  None of it hurts, she is still aroused and dripping anew from her cum-filled cunt, but the discomfort intensifies, and she finds that she cannot push air through her throat well enough to make sounds. Breathing is not hard, but somewhere between thinking of speaking and actually letting the words out of her mouth, something is compressed, broken. She cannot even whine, or make any real noises at all. Moan, maybe, if she wanted to, groan, but only because those are guttural sounds with no real structure.<br/>  Struck mute and incapable of standing or even moving, she can only watch. Her stomach and breasts merge, forming one bloated mass with two tits sticking out roughly where they should be, a mass that has risen about as high as her elbows and knees reach when she points them directly at the sky.<br/>  Then her neck compresses further, her hair pulling and vaguely feeling despite the impossibility of it, and she loses sight of her torso despite her best efforts, stuck looking up at the sky, or if she lets her head fall back, at the forest.<br/>  She can barely think coherently through the dulled terror and continued pleasure, but she notices the lack of changes past that. There is a stretching feeling by her tailbone, but nothing seems to happen, and her body does not fuse together any further or start ballooning anywhere else.<br/>  Time passes with her unable to do anything, and Toothless watching patiently, his eyes wide. She cannot muster the willpower to think about what is happening beyond bare emotions; her mind is still dulled and unable to hold anything complex.<br/>  Eventually, Toothless whines with some unidentifiable emotion, stands, and looks to the sky. She can see him out of the corner of her eye. He walks up to her and once more prods his cock at her mouth.<br/>  She holds her mouth shut as firmly as she can, entirely unwilling to give him anything more. He does not try to force her, but he holds his shrinking cock to her lips until it disappears within his slit.<br/>  Once he gives up on that, he seizes one of her stubby, thick limbs and begins dragging her. She has no choice but to let him, and finds herself being pulled ass-first up the same hill she happily descended.<br/>  Her clothing is passed without even being noticed, and Toothless deposits her lumpy, misshapen form at the front of the thicket of thorns she had been forced to circumnavigate earlier. He sets to digging at the base of it with a will, pulling aside dry branches with ease, ignoring the sharp points.<br/>  The sun is going down by the time he finishes excavating a small hollow in the middle of the bramble thicket. Heather is not surprised when he drags her into the opening, but she flails anyway, unable to voice the simple thoughts that have her upset. She will not be found if he hides her like this! She needs to be found by someone who knows how to help her, how to undo all of this!<br/>  But she also will not be found by predators, if there are any, and he seems to care much more about that. He rolls her onto her bloated stomach in the middle of the dirt-floored hiding place he has created, whines at her, and then backs out, filling in thorns as he goes, pulling them back into place.<br/>  Then she hears him pissing. The sound circles the entire thorns patch. Whether a simple necessity or another warning to predators, she does not know. The tingling has finally worn off, but she is having an even harder time thinking. Time seems to pass in large chunks, though she has not slept yet.<br/>  Lying on her stomach, naked and deformed, was not comfortable. Nothing about her situation was comfortable. She could not even move herself; if there was anywhere to go, she wouldn't be able to get there. Her knees and elbows barely support any of her weight, her stomach and breasts so large they hold her up, with her thick limbs as merely supports.<br/>  The night passed like that. Heather drowses throughout the rise and fall of the moon, unable to muster the strength to do anything else, if there was anything to do in the first place. She does not think, she does not cry, she simply exists and waits, feeling miserable.<br/>  Toothless, when he returns with the morning sun, does not look all that happy either. He drags her immobile form back out into the clearing, sits, and stares at her body mournfully.<br/>  A fleeting thought passes just out of Heather's understanding, and dread floods her anew. He does not seem to know what to do next, despite this being his doing, somehow.<br/>  A growl breaks the stalemate. Not a real growl, one from her bloated stomach.<br/>  Toothless perks up, looks her over, and paws at her mouth.<br/>  Heather opens it, knowing that she needs to eat if she wants to live, but she closes it the moment she sees his cock slipping out of its sheath. No amount of whining and pawing will get her to relent; she has no intention of letting him use her again.<br/>  Then it becomes clear that he does not need her permission anymore. He circles around behind her, walks over her as before, this time pushing down hard to get her underneath himself, what with her new bulk. She moans in protest, but nothing else can be done.<br/>  His cock pokes her asshole, and it is soon in. There is nothing of the slow passion or hard drive from before in his rutting this time, this morning; he moves back and forth at a sufficient pace, barely even grunting with pleasure.<br/>  Heather feels every bit of his intrusion this time, and she groans in pain. He is dry, and so is she. If it were not for his tapered tip and her looseness from the last time, he would not make it in at all without tearing something. While his precum does lubricate the invasion soon enough, the first few thrusts are painful, and she is not getting much pleasure from anything he does. Even the tingling of his cum feels less pleasurable than before, though it is enough to add to the haze on her mind.<br/>  The flood of cum that follows is unaffected by his seeming lack of interest or her lack of enjoyment. It fills her larger, bloated stomach, this time finding more than enough room within her. Toothless sits with his cock plugging her ass until he fully hardens anew, and then he is back to rutting.<br/>  Heather, through the haze on her mind, vaguely notices that she is not hungry anymore, and realizes that he doesn't need her mouth to put things in her stomach.<br/>  Another flood of spunk spurts into her guts. This one finds little extra space, and Toothless pulls out with a tired warble.<br/>  As the days pass, Heather unable to really keep track of anything except Toothless' appearances, they fall into a pattern. She does not move or do anything, because she cannot. Her body does not cramp or otherwise protest at the lack of exercise, but she would be miserable if she was capable of feeling strongly about anything anymore.<br/>  Toothless visits her thrice a day, each time quickly pumping her insides full of yet more cum as a way of feeding her. He never seems to take much pleasure from the act, not compared to how he was when they were willingly fucking, and he seems bothered by the situation.<br/>  Every time, he presents her face with his cock, and every time, she refuses, though she begins to lose the ability to remember why she will not take him, since she has nothing else to do.<br/>  Then, a break in the monotony. He visits her, and instead of her customary ass-fucking, he rolls her over and leaves her on her back.<br/>  Heather is barely aware of her surroundings by now, but she notices this change, and the tender way he licks her puffy cunt. She is aroused, almost against her will, and his chest is soon pressing against her swollen stomach as he plunges his cock into her pussy. He finishes quickly, and soon is plugging her ass as normal, but even in her compromised state of mind, she notices the change in the pattern.<br/>  The next day, things change again, because Toothless does not visit. A growing hunger and thirst makes itself felt within Heather, awaking her dull mind, but there's nothing she can do.<br/>  Toothless returns in the middle of the night, bearing a freshly-bandaged wound in his wing shoulder, an arrow mark. He purrs to her and presents his cock, as always.<br/>  Heather refuses once again, though she would not have been able to think of why. She is not surprised when he gives up and mounts her from above, not even bothering to turn her on her stomach again. In fact, far from being bothered, she is vaguely thankful. The gnawing hunger and thirst she suffers from can only be relieved one way, after all, and she is too far gone to care about how that particular way works. When his cum floods her stomach, she grunts thankfully.<br/>  Toothless looks down at her and murrs.<br/>  Heather, losing the last of her will to do anything at all, lets her jaw fall slack.<br/>  He removes his throbbing cock from her rear as if it is an afterthought, rumbles hopefully, and paws at her jaw. She lets him move it as he will. There is almost nothing left in her, nothing at all, and if he wants her throat, he can have it, for all the good it will do anything. She has lost track of how long she has been stuck in the forest, unable to move, cared for in a bizarre way by the creature who doomed her, and she has long since stopped caring about any of that. She feels as if she is fading away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This would be a super depressing end, I know, but it is only depressing if it IS the end, which it is not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves more transformation, oral sex, a little post-orgasmic torture, a lot of cum, and a reveal as to what's actually been going on this whole time, as well as an upturn in tone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather lays on her back, her bloated, mutated body mostly useless, and lets her jaw hang slack, finally giving Toothless what he has wanted since the beginning, what he has asked for every day of her terrible, slow descent into mindless nothingness. She is almost there, and she is done refusing, unable to remember why she cared in the first place.<br/>  Toothless looked at her open mouth, and then down at his messy, throbbing cock, as if embarrassed. It is covered in cum and other things from her ass.<br/>  But it seems urgency outweighs courtesy, for whatever reason, and he only roughly paws his quickly hardening member off before turning around and poking cautiously at her open mouth.<br/>  She feels his cock bop her front teeth, and then she feels it slide in between. Biting down on him never even passes through her mind; that would require action on her part, and she cannot even contemplate such a thing. His tapered tip slips gently into her throat, cutting off her air-<br/>  But only briefly. He pulls out almost immediately, waits a few long seconds, and then thrusts in just as gently, only going a little further than before. Each repetition is characterized by an abundance of caution, and it takes a long time for him to get all the way in.<br/>  Eventually, though, his balls rest on her closed eyelids, and her throat bulges. She does not even choke.<br/>  Toothless whines worriedly and picks up the pace, throwing aside caution out of some undefined need for haste. He spreads cum all throughout her throat and mouth, and finally orgasms in the depths of her almost entirely unresponsive throat, flooding the last part of her with his semen.<br/>  The tingling sensation his cum used to bring has long since stopped happening, so Heather is shocked part of the way back from oblivion when it starts up in her mouth and throat, pleasurable and entirely unexpected. She retches feebly, and feels things starting to change inside.<br/>  Toothless barks happily, withdraws, and looks her over. He wiggles his hindquarters and grins toothlessly, but there's little response.<br/>  That does not appeal to him; he barks louder, and open receiving no answer, whines.<br/>  But instinct provides him with something else to do. He begins to rub his spunk-covered member over her face and hair, and then her chest again. Then he rolls her onto her side, eliciting another rasping cough, and urgently rubs himself on her back-<br/>  But he is out of leftover spunk. He groans and positions himself over her, pawing one of her stubby, misshapen limbs aside to shallowly enter her rear once more.<br/>  There is no stamina in his rutting, no holding back. He rushes for yet another orgasm, panting hoarsely, and pulls out the moment it happens, choosing to spray her back, the only part of her left to be exposed.<br/>  Heather jerks at the spray of hot liquid, and in the ensuing moments begins to feel more, to become more aware. She is tingling all over again, and things are changing again, but her eyes are closed, and she cannot open them. She cannot see anything that is happening, and she cannot feel it, just the tingling, but she knows something is happening, and more importantly, she can think more clearly with every passing second.<br/>  Toothless, his limbs trembling with overexertion, his cock hanging limply between his legs, lies down next to Heather, a respectful distance away, and watches the long-delayed changes sweeping over her.<br/>  Heather feels her body elongating, expanding, if only because the powerful tingling stretches and makes her aware of new surfaces to be pleasured on. Her cunt leaks steadily, and she is immensely aroused against her will, which is rapidly returning with every moment her body changes. <br/>  Not entirely, her mind is not quite as before. She still finds it hard to think of the complicated, fleeting concepts she can remember from right before approaching Toothless in the first place. She remembers her past, but not her own reasons for what she thought and did, or indeed even what she thought at all.<br/>  The tingling begins to die away, and she knows that she will never feel it again, though she does not know or even think to question how she knows such a thing. She stretches, rubbing her body against the mossy ground, thankful Toothless took her away from the thorny den he made for her, thankful she can move at all, that she can think.<br/>  Not so thankful that the feeling is leaving without giving her release, leaving her horny and confused. She cracks an eyelid tentatively and sees nothing but dirt.<br/>  That, of course, prompts her to open her other eye, and to her surprise, she sees leaves, branches, and a moonlit sky behind them, brighter than it should be.<br/>  From there, Heather springs to her feet, fails to actually find feet, instead rearing back on small sub wings, and by degrees works out all of the new surfaces she can feel but does not fully understand.<br/>  She sees now that she has been turned into a Night Fury, as black as night and with green eyes, though the latter is a guess. Her hair had been converted to ears and nubs, her slender limbs doubled up and changed to the thighs of her new legs, her stomach and breasts into the much larger torso of a dragon, with blatantly visible nipples now down on her lower stomach, six of them lined up with her open, dripping pussy lips and pert little asshole-<br/>  And then she realizes that she is curling up to look at herself, and thinks that she should feel some embarrassment for being naked and examining herself so thoughtlessly. But embarrassment over her body is an alien concept now, something she remembers feeling but can no longer grasp.<br/>  A lot of things are like that. She tries and fails to remember many different things. If it wasn't for two feelings, she might have sat there all night thinking.<br/>  Those two things are arousal and anger. Frustratingly, she realizes that both are fixated on the same dragon. She wheels about, still ungainly on her partially numb paws that had previously been elbows and knees, and spots Toothless, lying on his side, panting. His cock is a small, shriveled thing, and his balls more so, all receding into his slit.<br/>  Heather doesn’t know how she felt about him, exactly, and hasn’t taken the time to puzzle through his actions with her new way of thinking, but she knows she wants to make him suffer, just a little, before she does anything else. His obvious exhaustion and her own arousal make that an easy need to solve.<br/>  She stalks over to him as best she can, plops herself down on his midsection, and swings the length of her tail at his head when he tries to get away. He bows his head and murmurs apologetically, but she is having none of that.<br/>  A wiggle of her hips suffices to put her dripping pussy within reach of his head, and she growls warningly, her paws to either side of his slit. She has forced him onto his back now, and with a large, ungainly tongue, pries his cock out of his slit despite his whining protests.<br/>  He shuts up when she puts her gums around the small, vulnerable tip of his cock. She knows, and he knows, that a single flinch on her part might cause her teeth to slide out and bite it off. She shoves her hindquarters on his nose, and snarls into his cock.<br/>  Toothless whines in defeat and begins lapping at her puffy, throbbing cunt.<br/>  Heather sighs happily, glad to be getting pleasurable release, and focuses on the other part of what she wants to do. She teases his cock out of the slit, bit by bit, pulling with her gums. Once his balls pop out, maybe a quarter of their previous size, she sticks a paw between them and his slit, preventing them from returning no matter what else happens.<br/>  Next, in between her own gasps of pleasure, she begins to suck. A moan, and a buck of the black hips beneath her, prove how effectively torturous that is to Toothless, who has already orgasmed multiple times that night and clearly does not want another. Heather does not care in the slightest, and continues to suck, leaning the ins and outs of her new tongue as she draws more and more of him into herself, forcing his cock to grow whether he likes it or not. Even with her most effective stimulation, it does not get fully hard, but she successfully draws a few drops of precum into her mouth.<br/>  Meanwhile, his tongue probes deeper and deeper into her depths, flicking and stroking from side to side, pushing and pulling, and she feels herself getting close. She decides, after a particularly intense wave of pleasure, to move on to her last simple idea to torment him, before she orgasms and possibly loses interest.<br/>  She draws up a mouthful of spit, seals her lips around his cock, grips it tightly with her paws, and does her best to push all of her spit into his partially erect cock. At the same time, she shoves her behind down on his face even harder, and with a flash of pain takes the broad tip of his entire muzzle into her entrance even as he wails in discomfort and thrashes.<br/>  She orgasms, and he pulls his cock out of her slack grip with a whine. It spurts her spit out like cum, but in the most halfhearted release she has ever seen.<br/>  Still clenching and rippling around his tongue, she sticks her neck out and grabs his cock again, this time doing her best to suck her spit back out again.<br/>  That is more than Toothless can take; with a strangled roar, he rolls over, freeing himself from her grip, and leaps away from her reach, his face messy with her juices and his cock dangling, half erect but probably in either intense discomfort or outright pain.<br/>  She growls at him, her mood somewhat improving now that neither her anger nor her lust are clouding her thoughts, and he growls back, but weakly and with a hint of remorse, even now. Then he collapses there, falling to his side and letting his body lie limp. His fast breathes gradually slow down, and then turn into a soft snore.<br/>  She snorts, uncomfortable with just how exhausted he looks, and turns away. She does not go far, just to the top of the hill, but she does leave him on his own for the moment. He cannot leave the island without a human giving him the use of his other tailfin, and all the humans who would do that live here, so it is not as if she will find him gone and never see him again.<br/>  No, if either of them is going to leave, it will be her. She is confident she can fly if she needs to, it is another thing she knows without knowing or caring how she knows it. Just as she is aware she has lost some things in how she thinks, or been simplified... But she does not care about that, either. She remembers being indecisive and troubled by things she can no longer fully understand, but now she has much smaller, more easily managed problems.<br/>  The vague memory of being hunted and known is easily put aside as soon as it comes to her; she looks nothing at all like she did before, and while her new kind is also hunted, she is now capable of fleeing in a way she never could before.<br/>  She does not consider any of that a real problem. Her treatment over the past few days, however, is definitely a problem, and a thorny one she does not know how to approach, even in a simple way.<br/>  What will she do with Toothless? What does she want to do to him, or with him? Her body most definitely has an opinion all of its own, and she would heed that opinion whole-heartedly, but things had not gone right between them in the beginning, not that she could remember.<br/>  What did she remember? She casts back, pulling up what little she can. Confusion, doubt, horniness, frustration... And then stumbling upon a bright, similarly horny male who she knew to be of good personality already. She remembers going down to him and seducing him, though the methods and reasoning are cloudy now...<br/> She casts around by her paws and finds the soft materials she had been covered in prior to deciding to seduce him. They hold little meaning to her now. She remembers vastly preferring them over being naked, but that no longer moves her. She enjoys the cool air on her body, especially her underbelly, including her half-dozen nipples and aching pussy. There seem to be no downsides to leaving them exposed.<br/>  She almost loses track of her line of thought, enjoying the current pleasure of wind on her body, but thinking of her well-used vent brings her back around to the memories she intends to peruse anyway. She recalls going down, seducing him, and taking him into her body in all of the right ways... Except one, again for reasons she cannot comprehend now.<br/>  She growls aimlessly and snorts in annoyance at her past self. That was stupid, Toothless had accepted her offer of mating for life, she had almost ruined things by refusing to complete it. Everything after that, her horribly incomplete transformation and near mind-death, came from not taking his seed into every possible part of herself, despite his best efforts. He tried, he didn't even force himself into her because it had to be done willingly to take.<br/>  She knows the blame lays almost entirely on her past self. With that realization, most of her confusion as to how Toothless has treated her melts away. He at no point treated her badly, he did his best to keep her alive and persuade her to finish the transformation. At the same time, she remembers not understanding what was going on, so she could not blame herself for it, either. If it was as unfathomable then as her own past thoughts are now, it couldn't be fair to hold a grudge against herself.<br/>  Past that, she remembers him frantically completing the transformation the moment she assented, and then taking her pleasure and letting out her fear-driven anger by punishing him.<br/>  All good; she doesn't blame herself, but he might blame himself, and having suffered the moment she was able to take control would let him move on, like understanding that he had not done anything majorly wrong was helping her.<br/>  There could be good feelings between them; she was sure of that. There would be no bad feelings between them if she chose to forgive, as she felt she probably should.<br/>  And if she forgave and forgot? She shivers, her pussy aching all the more. Yes, she decides, nodding to herself, she is going to let him know she is no longer mad, and then claim him.<br/>  But first, the wind on her body tempts her in a less heated way than the memory of his cock and grunting and strong body, so she throws herself into the air and crashes through the branches separating her from the sky.<br/>  A long flight later and roll in the surf later, the sun peaking above the horizon, she returns to the clearing. She has avoided all other dragons, flying high in the sky, and is now hungry. Her instincts are more than sufficient to give her confidence in fishing for herself, but she has a better use for her hunger in mind.<br/>  She is glad to see that Toothless is still sleeping in the mossy clearing, and quickly approaches him. A shove to his side is enough to wake him, and he scrambles to his paws when he notices her there.<br/>  She murrs at him, a neutral noise she knows will reassure him, and tilts her head. She remembers that humans speak with far more accuracy and complexity, but even if she could attempt such things now, which she cannot, she does not remember what any of them really mean. Just the noises and the emotions, and the noises she instinctively wants to use are good for that kind of communication anyway. Simpler, like every comparison she can make between old and new. Better, if only because she only knows that the old was plagued by doubt and confusion.<br/>  He groans apologetically, shaking his head and conveying his bewilderment at her past actions. It is not specific in the slightest, she would not be able to differentiate what part of her behavior had confused him if it was only a part, but she knows that everything she did confused him in some way, so she doesn't bother splitting hairs over that.<br/>  Then he shakes his hips and whines, and she bobs her head in response. She is sorry about that, though she does think that she would do it again if he bound her in her own body for many days straight and fed her only through his cock in her ass. She does not like that memory very much, it is stupid on both of their parts. He could have brought her fish and water if he had tried hard enough, and she could have avoided the whole situation in the first place.<br/>  His shaking hips turn to a brief thrust downward, and he rumbles uncertainly.<br/>  She snorts and licks one of her front paws, looking away for a long moment to make him worry. Then she purrs, walks up to him, and rubs her face against his. She would be stupid to leave him, even if he were not the only Night Fury she had ever seen. She remembers vaguely not wanting to take a mate, but that does not apply anymore. The past her had plenty of prospects, whereas now she only has one highly desirable option. The choice is obvious.<br/>  He steps back, flashes his single tailfin, and tilts his head enquiringly.<br/>  She snorts, runs back to the top of the hill, and throws the heaviest piece of discarded material she can find down at him, reminding him of what she was before he stuck his cock in her for the first time and started changing her into a Night Fury. She understands his situation full well and does not mind it at all. In fact, it is a good thing in her mind. She associates the ones he depends on as being kind and good-hearted, and having support is safer than living alone somewhere. She will be happy to play nice with his friends. It will be easy, she already knows them in some ways.<br/>  He grins toothlessly, then eyes the discarded object with trepidation.<br/>  She snorts. She knows full well that her old self had nobody waiting for her at some distant den. She is not leaving anything behind, not really. Even Windshear will be well cared for. She knows she made sure Windshear would be safe, though she does not remember how, only that it works. The humans will assume her old self either gone away or dead, but she will be around all the same, and no longer dependent on another to take her into the sky.<br/>  Though, she thinks to herself, flicking her tail suggestively, she would happily let Toothless take her in the sky. That was possible-<br/>  He flicked his tail back at her, showing the lack of a second tailfin, and she grumbled apologetically. She wishes she had not forgotten that so quickly.<br/>  Wanting to reassure him that she does not care, she rolls onto her back and spreads her legs, displaying her willingness to take him on here and now, if he wishes. She is already looking forward to it, she remembers her past self being just as happy to be filled on the regular, that has not changed.<br/>  Toothless groans and wilts, his legs giving out. He huffs and flicks his ears.<br/>  She remains on her back, tempting him despite his lingering exhaustion. She hopes he cannot resist, that will make things between them much easier to direct.<br/>  Toothless barks something derisive, rumbles reassuringly, places a paw on her needy folds, and then takes it away and turns his tail on her. It is a more complicated message, but she gets it, as much as she would rather not. She rolls back to her paws and follows him, plotting to bring his cock out of hiding before the end of the day. Maybe several times. He is allowed to turn her down on occasion, but not so smugly. She will ensure he understands that.<br/>  But for now, if she remembers her directions right, he is taking her to meet his friends anew. She is glad she washed herself off over the course of the night, and glad she let herself remain hungry. She might not care for keeping evidence of her new mate out of sight, but she understands that the humans will feel differently, and either be embarrassed on her behalf, senseless as that was, or think her lesser for it. Neither is acceptable, so she is glad she has cleaned herself.<br/>  She is glad about a lot of things, despite the rocky, needlessly dangerous path they had tread to get to where they were now. Glad she has cast aside the needlessly complicated thoughts of her former self, glad she has a mate, glad his cock is long and pleasant, even if it is hiding from her right now despite her wishes...<br/>  Yes, she thinks to herself as she walks, she is going to bring that cock out of hiding as soon as she sees an opportunity. He is her mate, and they have yet to mate properly, in the right bodies without anger or fatigue getting in the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves edging, semi-public sex, and oral sex, as well as masturbation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather is acutely aware of her lack of understanding when it comes to the human matters she was an expert on only a few days ago. She knows that she cannot fully understand her own thought processes, let alone those of others, and she knows she has lost a lot.<br/>  That does not mean, however, that she is bothered by her losses. Her tail sways eagerly as she trails Toothless through the thinning forest, and she could not be happier about her situation. As far as she is concerned, all she lost was either unnecessary or useful for humans, but dragging her down. She is lighter now, freer, not concerned with the future past ensuring that she has a place with Toothless, the acceptance of his human friends, and safety...<br/>  And his cock whenever she wants, though that is not really in question. He is a powerful male with a new mate, she is a sexual creature who already craved regular encounters before any of this. They are matched in their sex drive, as far as she can tell.<br/>  Not right now, though, not after last night. She knows she has to wait a little longer before coaxing his cock out into the open and jumping on it. Luckily, the time she needs to wait can be used ensuring there is nothing else that needs doing when he has recovered, so they will not be distracted. Even in her more present-focused way of thinking, she likes that plan. She can wait.<br/>  Toothless leads her up to an opening in the trees, and then to a ramp of old wood. She can see more wooden structures spanning the crescent bay of cliffs, colorful and confusingly intricate. She no longer remembers the reasoning for making such a den, and she no longer cares, but she likes the look of it, and knows that it means friends live here. Toothless happily scaling the wooden ramp also makes her more comfortable.<br/>  There are other dragons in the air above them. Some swoop close, calling out in greeting and surprise, and she holds her wings back with some difficulty. She wants to fly up and greet the familiar dragons, but that would mean leaving Toothless behind, and she intends to make very clear her attachment to him from the beginning, lest anyone get confused. The other dragons will know she could seduce one of their males, and she prefers to make it obvious she has no need to do that. She wonders how Toothless comforted the dragons with female riders, since he could have done the same to any of them at any time. <br/>  However he did it, none of them have any reason to worry now. She purrs to Toothless, and he looks back at her with a smug grin. He is still in the lead, and he is enjoying the surprise of the others.<br/>  A nasal human call comes from somewhere on the wooden walkways above them, and Toothless' ears perk up. He looks up and barks happily. Heather follows his gaze and sees Hiccup, who of course would be the only human to get such a reaction from Toothless.<br/>  Toothless stops where they are, on a flat stretch of wood and stone, and she stops beside him. Dragons and humans are gathering all around, a few even cutting off their path out, something she thinks would make her want to flee if she did not already know they were stupid and mostly harmless, not ill-intentioned.<br/>  Hiccup approaches them, waves his hands, and makes an amazed noise. Heather is not surprised by her inability to understand him, and she thinks she gets the meaning anyway.<br/>  Toothless snorts, nods to her, and steps aside, signaling that his friend can approach. Heather snorts and decides to skip the slow gathering of trust she remembers performing with Windshear; she does not need that. She walks forward, bumps his only partially outstretched hand with her nose, and warbles politely. Then, for good measure, she does the same for Astrid, who has landed nearby, and Stormfly, minus the warble. She knows who is in charge here, and she has no intention of upsetting the pack hierarchy. She wants to fade into the background and enjoy her mate, not jostle for position. This all started because she wanted to hide, and that has not entirely changed.<br/>  Still, she is pleasant to everyone, even Snotlout, who she does not remember so fondly. His covetous movements and dismissive attitude toward Hookfang only furthers her dislike, and she can already guess he intends to possess her and use her to usurp Hiccup and Toothless. As if she will let that happen.<br/>  But he has not made any obvious moves yet, so she bides her time and treats him no differently. Once she is done introducing herself to them all and listening to their cries of delight and amazement, she flicks her tail at Toothless. It is an innocent gesture in context, she wants him to walk her around and show her their den, but he will remember the less innocent meaning she used earlier.<br/>  Sure enough, he flicks his ears and chuffs before leading her away from the crowd, up another walkway. She happily follows.<br/>  The den as a whole, all of the human buildings and paths, is a large place, but there are only six main parts to it if she ignores the in-between paths. Again, she remembers the basic layout from her brief time here as a human, but not the reasons. She sees the diverse wooden buildings now, and only wonders whether they are drafty or not, and whether they are the territory of the other dragons, or of Toothless as the leader of the dragons of this place.<br/>  She poses this question to him when they stop in front of Astrid's den, lifting her rear leg and mimicking how he marks his territory, warbling curiously.  He nods smugly.<br/>  She has a hard time believing this; she cannot smell his scent anywhere around the small wooden den, only Stormfly and a hint of Astrid. She snorts derisively and asks again.<br/>  He shakes his head, growls, and leads her onward, insisting through lack of explanation that the entire place really is his, regardless of the lack of scent. She is not sure whether she believes that. It makes sense that there is no smell as proof, it would take him all day, every day, to keep up a mark on this sprawled-out place, but she is skeptical.<br/>  Then an idea occurs to her, one that lines up well with her intentions for the immediate future, and she purrs happily. If this is all his, then he will not mind if she wants him to lay claim to her in all of the important places. They will have to be discrete, of course, and it might upset some of the other dragons, but if he is really alpha he will deal with that.<br/>  Toothless leads her to the black and red den that looks most like him, and unlike with the others, opens a path into its depths. Again, she would have balked if she had any reservations about the company he kept, but that was not the case, and she followed him inside.<br/>  The stone in the corner was good, she saw it immediately, and her nether regions throbbed in anticipation. A place to sleep meant a place to sleep together, and her nimble mind, not at all hindered in thinking about these sorts of things, quickly devises a plan for how they are going to lay claim to this place.<br/>  Soon. Not quite yet. She obediently followed him back out, sparing only a glance for all of the unfathomable things lining the walls and floor and ceiling. <br/>  Their tour ends at a trough of freshly caught fish, and she can see the other dragons and riders dispersing, tiring of the spectacle of another Night Fury. Hiccup is still around, watching from afar.<br/>  She notices his faint unrest, the way he cannot seem to stand still, and wonders what he is worried about. She is not going to take Toothless away from him, that is both physically not possible, and not something Toothless would allow.<br/>  Then the scent of fish calls to her, and she discards such concerns in favor of sating her long-postponed appetite. She has not eaten anything in days, and never in this body, but again, instinct serves her well.<br/>  It is not instinct that directs her more subtle manipulations, though. It is clever plotting. She ensures that Toothless is facing her rear, and then just after swallowing a fish, looks back and arches her tail, revealing her asshole. She groans seductively, a noise that would normally only be slightly suspicious amplified by the recent memory she is trying to bring up. The idea of feeding, watching her eat ravenously, and flashing her ass, all together, are more than enough to manage that.<br/>  Toothless makes as if to pretend he does not notice, but the hint of fleshy light red between his rear legs gives away the lie immediately, a subtle as it is.<br/>  She chuckles tauntingly and makes no more moves, gives no more hints, content to let him stew in his growing anticipation. Once she has had her fill, she licks him across the face and takes off, leaving him to reassure his human friend that they can still be friends. She certainly is not going to spend every waking minute monopolizing Toothless' attention; that is not how it works. She would bite his head off if they were joined at the hip like that all the time.<br/>  No, they will spend most of every day together, as before. She prizes time alone, too, and there are always things the three of them can do together. She will not join their fights, not all of them, anyway, but she can fly with them.<br/>  She flies out to a neighboring island, one desolate of any life at all save for some scraggly trees, and spends a long time rinsing herself in the tide, cleaning herself for the sake of the feeling. There is an ache between her legs, the same anticipation she is hopefully causing in Toothless, and as the sun slowly works its way down toward the ocean, it intensifies.<br/>  She stalks out of the waves, hunches back on her tail and hind legs, and pants. The idea is to make Toothless anticipate her all day, so that he will be needy and likely to comply when she proposes her plan for the night and for marking the first part of his territory, and that will not work if she seeks him out now and demands he satisfy her.<br/>  He will not be able to relieve himself, stuck flying and spending time with his human friend. Nothing stops her from pleasuring herself in the meantime. She hunches over, takes a deep whiff of her own musk, and begins to lick around her crotch. Her nipples are a new sensation, hard little nubs on her tongue, bolts of arousal right above her folds, and she works them over independently, one at a time, though her tongue is large enough to pleasure all at once. By the time all six are throbbing and hard, her pussy lips are gaping ever so slightly, showing off her pink inner flesh, glistening with her arousal.<br/>  But she is not done with herself yet, and the thought of what they might do tonight drives her to hunch over further and run her tongue around her puckered pink asshole. She does not plan to let him have it, there is something specific she wants to do first, but she wants to be ready, and cleaning the smooth skin around it is a good idea.<br/>  She leads her tongue around her pucker, and then finally into it, pushing enough to caress the start of her vent, removing every lingering trace of his cum from it, though precious little remains now. There is nothing to taste besides him, not now. She is as clean as she will ever be, having never relieved herself in this body. Future cleanings will involve more spitting and a little fire to cleanse her mouth, but this time is all pleasure.<br/>  Then, done with her rear hole, she moves on to her wet folds. Her tongue is thick and strong, and she laps up her own arousal before focusing on the most sensitive parts of her cunt, massaging the little nub of her clit, and occasionally rubbing herself along her nipples. The waves of heat radiate from her crotch and throughout her body.<br/>  It is not the same, doing it herself, and when she feels herself coming, she clenches on empty air, imagining how it will feel when Toothless is inside her later. Her tongue is a poor substitute, unable to go deep at all, and her doubled up posture makes it all less easy.<br/>  Her back twinges as she uncurls and lays flat on her back, displaying her twitching folds for all to see, if there was anyone around. She is  not satisfied, not really, but it is enough to tide her over until she returns to Toothless.<br/>  The rest of that day's fading hours are spent flying to dry herself out; she wanted her body to smell of untouched, unfulfilled need, and only that, hence washing and then drawing out as much of her own juices as she could.<br/>  By the time the moon is rising, she is back in the air around their shared den, keeping an eye on the other dragons and their humans. Astrid and Stormfly are interacting with Windshear outside their den, shedding light on where the latter had been. Snotlout and Hookfang are behind their den, burning things, and the twins are watching, their dragon watching them in turn. Fishlegs and Meatlug are inside their hut.<br/>  She intends to check on these activities every night for a while, to ensure she knows the schedules and whereabouts of everyone on the island in the hours best meant for fucking, early enough to not require waking up for it, and late enough to hide them in darkness and dull the wits of everyone else.<br/>  That done, she heads for Hiccup's hut, lands outside, and shoves her way inside, through the loose wall Toothless showed her. Hiccup exclaims over her presence, then goes back to sitting with his back to the rest of the hut, scratching something in his hands.<br/>  Toothless purrs and welcomes her onto his rock on the other side of the den, seemingly unbothered by unfulfilled need. She guesses that he is okay with putting that off for the night.<br/>  She does not give him a chance to correct that assumption before she is in position, quickly settling down between him and the wooden wall, innocently arranging herself near his hips, her head by his back leg.<br/>  He looks back at her with wide eyes, smelling the needy, dry arousal coating her underbelly, which is right next to his face. His eyes flick to Hiccup's back, and then to her again.<br/>  She tosses her head, challenging his dominance in a small way, and then pokes her nose between his belly and thigh, flicking her tongue out to skim his slit. Her action is silent, and hidden by his body, but he still growls quietly at her.<br/>  She shakes her tail, lightly whacking his ears and curling it around him, and points her hips firmly at the ground, cutting off his access to her folds, but not the smell. She doesn't mean for him to lick her, his actions would not be hidden at all. For now, she only wants his cock, nothing else. He does not have to do anything, just lay there and not let on what is happening.<br/>  It takes him a little while to come around to that idea, but as the minutes pass and Hiccup does not so much as look back, she smells a growing arousal. He is coming around to the idea, and she is positioned perfectly to know that. No further motions or noises between them are necessary.<br/>  He subtly shifts his hips as his tip pokes out of his slit, and she flicks out her tongue to guide it toward her, pulling the hardening length. It is bent at a hard angle, and his growth is hindered by that, but he keeps his hips as close to flat as possible, forcing his cock out toward her.<br/>  Her head is already flat against the stone, so all she has to do to take him in is open her mouth and wait. His length slowly pushes past her gums and into her mouth, and she closes her lips around it.<br/>  Once she has his cock firmly caught, she lets her eyes fall half closed. Her nose is against his slit, and when his balls emerge, she opens her mouth wider to take them too.<br/>  Finally, he is fully erect, and fully inside her. Her tongue runs over his balls, and she closes her mouth as much as she can without biting down on him. From the outside, she thinks that what she is doing is not immediately obvious. She has all of him in her mouth, hidden away, and he is not reacting.<br/>  Of course, for this to work and not alert the human not ten steps away, he has to remain silent and unresponsive. She does not want to make him reveal what they are doing, that is not the idea, but she intends to test him. They have all night.<br/>  She sets to pleasuring him with a will, sucking lightly and running her tongue across his length at the same time. He spurts globs of precum into the back of her throat, his tip poking down past her tongue, but she has control over her gag reflex, and incentive not to give the game away, so she takes it without complaint, instead focusing on working him up and drawing yet more of the same.<br/>  But all the while, she is waiting for a telltale response. He is silent, his hips only occasionally twitching, and she holds back from any sudden stimulations, so it takes a while, but soon enough his cock begins throbbing, pulsing in preparation for the end.<br/>  She is impressed with his ability to not react so far, but she is only just beginning his test. Her tongue slows, her sucking dies down, and she lets him teeter on the edge of relief. Then she stops entirely.<br/>  To his credit, he does not whine or thrust or ruin the game. When she glances at his face, his eyes are closed, and he is making a passable attempt at looking asleep. His cock and racing pulse tell a different story, but someone looking at them briefly will not see those things.<br/>  She resumes sucking soon after stopping, as soon as his cock begins to settle down. He is at the brink again in seconds, and again she holds him there, sucking a steady stream of cum out of his cock without letting him release, her low, insistent suction and wet mouth not enough to push him over the edge without other stimulation. The moment he throbs especially hard, and she worries about losing control, she stops everything and lets him fall back from the point of no return yet again.<br/>  By now, she is acquiring a taste for the steady dribble of semen dripping down her throat, and she has no intention of ending things. Hiccup is still sitting right there, and she knows he has to go to sleep eventually. She begins to bring Toothless up to the brink for a third time.<br/>  Toothless bucks his hips, scratching his scales along the stone. She immediately stops everything, going still, and cracks her mostly-closed eyes.<br/>  There is no movement from Hiccup, he is not looking back, so she growls into Toothless' cock and begins sucking again. He is not allowed to push himself over the edge. Aside from that not being the game she is playing, she does not trust him not to roar when his long-prolonged ordeal is finally over. She is not going to let him orgasm until Hiccup is out of earshot, however long it will be until then.<br/>  She can feel his balls slowly shrinking as she sucks more and more cum out of him. His cock is constantly trembling now, and the gaps of no activity get longer and longer to compensate for his weakness. She spends the intervals rubbing the less sensitive parts of his shaft, near the base and around the outside of the balls, with the flat of her tongue.<br/>  Then, a long time after the start of Toothless' ordeal, Hiccup stretches his arms, yawns, and stands, turning around with something unimportant in his hands. His eyes land on them for a long moment.<br/>  Heather knows it is risky, but she resumes sucking Toothless' cock even as Hiccup looks at them. He does not know anything is happening, all he can see is two black dragons sleeping together, but Toothless can feel everything.<br/>  Her gamble pays off as Toothless holds himself still and gives no sign of the renewed sensations. She ramps up the intensity of her sucking as Hiccup turns away from them and leaves the hut-<br/>  The moment the door closes, Toothless bites down on her tail with his hard gums, whines, and jerks his hips back and forth as fast as he can. Heather, having expected something of the sort, sucks as hard as she can and takes his pummeling cock in her throat without a sound, doing her best to get him off as quickly as possible.<br/>  Toothless orgasms with a muffled whine of relief, and even more cum spurts into her throat, pooling in her stomach with the rest. She sucks it all out of him, running her tongue over all of his cock that she can reach, and his pulsing orgasm goes on far longer than normal.<br/>  Then the door opens again, and Toothless falls limp. Heather, still with his fat cock spurting weakly in her mouth, watches out of the corner of her mostly-closed eye as he passes by. He sleeps around a corner, just out of sight of Toothless’ rock, something she is grateful for. Her own body, entirely unpleasured by the drawn-out experience of testing Toothless, aches to be filled.<br/>  She notices that Toothless’ cock is already shrinking, and then notices how his breathing is already evening out. He is absolutely exhausted, and likely to be in no mood for continued sexual exertion.<br/>  Fine. She can wait. They still have five parts of the den to mate in, and she plans to get to all of them as quickly as possible while still at least trying to hide from those who might notice their exploits. He will need his strength for tomorrow, and she has already pleasured herself today. Sleep is the better choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves Vaginal and Semi-public sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather wakes to the scent of renewed lust. She breathes in the heady aroma right by her nose, sure she knows what is causing it, and dozes for a little while longer. An internal sense tells her that it is not yet dawn, and she wonders what sleep cycle Toothless is on, to be tested and exhausted one night and up before dawn the next morning. She hopes he takes naps in the middle of the day; she fully intends to do so whenever possible. The night is a time for sleeping, but also for flying and fucking, and she wants to split her necessary rest between night and day. There are good things about both times.<br/>  But right now, she is finding it harder and harder to slip back into sleep. His smell is intoxicating, and she is reminded that the only fucking they did the night before was her sucking on him for a very long time. Fun, but not fulfilling, and she had been ready to be claimed. Her body is still ready, and such a powerful reminder is enough to awaken the need anew.<br/>  She cracks her eyes and looks back, but Toothless is also still dozing, despite the rock-hard erection he is sporting right next to her face, his hips cocked to the side to accommodate it.<br/>  Her folds are right by his face, and she can feel them dripping. She supposes that the feedback loop of noses next to heady scent-producing places is to blame for their early awakening, not his sleeping habits.<br/>  Not that she feels like complaining or correcting the situation; she intends to take advantage of it. Last night was teasing for them both, and this very early morning will be the resolution to that teasing.<br/>  Heather yawns, groans quietly, aware that Hiccup is sleeping somewhere nearby, probably within earshot, and waits for Toothless to wake up.<br/>  After a few seconds of no response, she decides that she does not want to wait. The night is dying away, and she fully intends to have him inside her by the time the sun rises. She sticks out her tongue and begins to lick his cock, lathering it in spit.<br/>  Toothless wakes with a low moan and looks over at her. She purrs at him and languidly runs her tongue down the length of his cock as he watches.<br/>  He twitches his hips away and makes to stand, sending a clear message with a rough lick along her flank. He wants to take her properly.<br/>  She swiftly rises to her paws and leads the way out of the hut. Sure enough, the outside sky is still studded with stars, not yet burned away by the light of dawn. They are the only ones awake for now, and the whole den is theirs.<br/>  Her body wants her to let him take her then and there, right in front of their den, but her mind is in charge, and she still has plans. She points her nose at one of the spots she has picked out, and warbles hopefully.<br/>  Toothless looks at her as if she is crazy and shakes his head.<br/>  She circles him, rumbling loudly, and then chuffs. Her tail goes to his cock, and he hops away as she bats it. She wants him there, and she wants to know why he does not like it. A significant look up at the sky, and then at the slowly brightening line of the horizon tells him that he needs to be quick, whatever he does.<br/>  He groans, eyes her lightly dripping pussy, and then sets off at an impatient trot, heading for the spot she indicated. She purrs to herself as she follows, racing across the wooden walkways and ramps, over to the highest point of the den, if only by a hair.<br/>  Astrid's hut, topped with a flat, railed platform and a weapon. Heather does not remember exactly how it all works, but she distinctly remembers being given the tour of the roof, and how it is both totally in the open, and totally alluring now. Toothless will have some small trouble getting up-<br/>  Toothless arrives at the base of Astrid's hut, stares at it for all of two seconds, and then begins scaling the wooden building, his paws going to every possible hold. He moved quietly, not leaping or impacting the wood, which is good, because Astrid slumbers within.<br/>  Heather, not being stuck on the ground, simply flies up. She lands lightly on the flat rooftop just as Toothless clambers up, moving gingerly to avoid scraping his cock on the wood as he climbs over. They meet as far from the ominous weapon as they can, though she knows that it is both unable to strike, and not aimed their way. Astrid is too careful with weapons to not have those precautions, she would not want to be bitten by her own teeth, that is something Snotlout would do.<br/>  Toothless casts a circular irregularity in the floor a worried glance, and taps his paw on the wooden roof lightly, staring at her intently.<br/>  She nods and with exaggerated slowness circles him, trailing her tail along his sides, and rubbing her face against him. They will respect Astrid's slumber by not being loud. That means they have to be slow, and slow to Heather means sultry and heartfelt, which is perfect for their first real mating.<br/>  That, among other reasons, is why she has chosen this place, and now thinks that everything is working out perfectly. A good view, in plain sight if there was anyone to see, in the den Toothless claims he is alpha over, on top of the den of the person she recalls being most friendly with in the past. Under the stars, where Toothless must be slow and quiet.<br/>  She rubs up against his side, cups his length in her fins, and nuzzles the back of his neck. He leans into her, and she gives in, rolling onto her side, and then her back.<br/>  He looms over her for a moment, his eyes wide and caring, and carefully places his paws next to hers, pressing his forehead to hers with a purr. His cock slips against her tits, sending a wave of anticipation through her, hot but muted by the moment-<br/>  His tip slips into her pussy, and she raises her hips to welcome him in, much like she did back when they were first mating. It is a different position, she is on her back looking up as he lowers himself down instead of thrusts forward, and she likes it better this way. Certainly for a first mating.<br/>  Toothless moves with almost unbearable slowness, sliding forward and down at a glacial pace, his strong legs allowing him to slowly crouch without any difficulty. Heather moans softly as he fills her clenching tunnel, enjoying every moment, her eyes on his face and the stars behind it. They cannot mate in the sky, but this will do just as well, and since they are not falling, they are taking advantage of the lack of a deadline.<br/>  Though there is still a deadline; Heather wraps her tail around his as his underbelly presses into hers, and he hilts himself. He grunts quietly and pushes forward, and she feels him encounter her depths.<br/>  There is something inside her that her human body did not have, a shaping meant for Night Furies and Night Furies alone, and he stills as he thrusts himself upon it, not having expected the sensation. She did not expect it either, though her instincts assure her that it is natural and good, and a wave of pleasure like no other comes with it. <br/>  The tip of Toothless' cock has impaled itself neatly on the tapered little entrance to her innermost depths, her womb, much like she stuck her slim pinky into his cock back in the beginning. It is not deep, and he pulls himself off it easily enough, but it is a strong, jolting sensation, and encourages that he go slowly.<br/>  This, Heather thinks, letting her head roll back and her eyes mostly close, is true mating. She loves the slow rocking, the repetitive poking at that little spot inside her, the way her fills her and she fills the tip of him at the end of every slow thrust. She clenches hard around him to ensure he does not slip to the side and miss the target, and muscles she does not usually use spasm in sequence, drawing him in over and over again.<br/>  They fuck there, under the stars, as the sun slowly begins to rise on the horizon. Toothless never speeds up from his initial slow beginning, and Heather does not want him to. She is doing as much work as he is, rippling and milking him with every moment, and though they barely move on the outside, inside is perfect.<br/>  Toothless hilts inside her one last time, squeezes his legs together on either side of her, his balls resting on her asshole, and growls possessively.<br/>  Heather responds instinctively, clenching down on the impaled tip of his cock inside her, ensuring he cannot move or pull away, and orgasms as he begins to flood her womb. His hot seed is magnificent on any occasion, but now she loves it all the more, knowing that it is going where it is meant to be. She sticks her neck out and licks his nose as he grunts at her, and he licks her tongue back.<br/>  They are mates, it was already real and now it is sealed, and she is in ecstasy. In a moment, they will reluctantly pull apart and flee the scene, much like they would if they were falling toward the unyielding ground, but for her this moment is all that matters, not that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ceding Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter contains rope bondage, dominant / submissive behavior, oral sex, anal sex, and of course semi-public sex.</p><p> </p><p>Heather glides through the air, feeling calm and collected. She is surveying the island, the place she now calls home. The forests are cool, and the sun is hot, and she has nothing more interesting to do then tag along with her mate and his friend. Even if they are just flying straight, taking no joy in the flight itself.</p><p>She flicks her tail, drops in the air, and swoops back up to fly on Toothless' other side, to make a point. He could at least shake things up a little.</p><p>Toothless casts her a mischievous look, then folds his wings in. He drops like a rock for the time it takes his rider to yell in surprise, then twists into a downward spin.</p><p>Heather follows her mate and his friend down, gleefully diving to catch up with them, and laughs deeply at them when they pull out.</p><p>Far below, a Zippleback flames the sand and catches her eye. The twins are working on something near the shore, something unimportant but presumably interesting enough to have Snotlout's attention. Astrid left with Stormfly and Windshear on a long flight.</p><p>A confused grunt from Toothless draws her attention back to the ones in the air with her. He is listing to the side of his false tailfin, and judging by the annoyed noises from Hiccup, it is not a conscious choice on his part. Something has broken.</p><p>Heather would pity her mate for his inability to fly without the risk of breaking things, but he clearly is not bothered. He purrs warmly to her as they turn around and head back to the den, as if nothing is amiss at all. She follows, partly to see why he is so unbothered by the premature end to their flight.</p><p>They land near Hiccup's den, and soon Toothless is unburdened by his tailfin. Heather does not understand how it works, but even she can see that the false bones in the fin are all bent, and one is broken entirely. Were that a real fin, it would be agonizing. As it was, Hiccup took the piece, chattered in annoyance, and disappeared inside his den. If Heather's foggy memories of the past were any clue, he would be in there for a long time before the tailfin was restored.</p><p>Toothless prances in front of her, jumping on his paws, and purrs loudly, before heading off toward one of the other wooden structures. Heather follows, wondering what he has on his mind. She knows what being alone with her mate brings to her attention, her unfinished resolution to claim every important place, but she has not explained that desire to him, not seeing the need.</p><p>Toothless leads her across the wooden ramps and paths to the green-themed hut, and then to the grassy area behind it.</p><p>Heather has never been here before, and she stares in confusion at the many, many incomprehensible things littered across the space. There are oddly shaped and marked rocks, things that look like they would be better suited to Hiccup's constant tinkering, and many piles of random things strewn across the grass.</p><p>She does not care for the reason behind any of this, aside from thinking that it is an incredibly messy waste of what could be a nice open area. She wanders into the strewn debris, wondering what everything is good for, or if any of it has any purpose at all.</p><p>Toothless stands on the edge of the mess, sniffing at something idly. He looks up, scanning the array of things with mild interest, seemingly forgetting that he had come here with something in mind.</p><p>Then he bounds across the area, landing on open spots and messy bits alike, until he stands on the other side, near a pile of cords and grass. He paws at it, nods, and then motions for her to come see.</p><p>Heather comes to him, and soon stands across from him. The pile of cords lays between them, and off to one side of it is a large, ramshackle contraption that has an oily, new smell to it.</p><p>Toothless sticks out a paw, then shakes his head, and hops in place, staring right at the pile. He flicks his ears at her, and then purrs reassuringly.</p><p>She is not entirely sure what he means to happen, but she understands that he wants her to leap into the pile, which is somewhat larger in pawprint than her body. She can also see the tip of his cock peeking out from his slit.</p><p>It only takes her a few heartbeats to weigh the request in her mind; he is her mate, she trusts him, and he is aroused. This is going to lead to sex, somehow, and she is more than willing to follow that line of thinking. He is probably anticipating taking her atop a strange, soft bed, in the middle of the place the twins so clearly have marked as their own. Maybe he does understand her master plan to claim this entire place.</p><p>Heather leaps into the middle of the pile-</p><p>There is a sharp snap the moment her weight descends, and she is yanked to the side by the entire pile jerking around, flinging up around and over her. She barks in pure shock, heavy strands of flexible weight all over her, weighing and tangling her body with every movement.</p><p>Heather falls limp, realizing that she is only making it worse, and takes stock of her position. She is stuck on her side, rough vines tangling her paws, her tail, her ears and nubs, pulling in unexpected directions at the slightest movement.</p><p>Toothless is watching patiently, his tail waving in amusement, and his cock dangling half-erect outside his slit. He approaches, stepping freely on the outskirts of her pile, and shoves her over, onto her back, tangling her further.</p><p>Heather realizes that this was his plan from the beginning, seeing his excitement, and growls in annoyance. She tries to move her paws, but finds that it just does not work. Her tail is tangled up in the cords, useless, and she is surprised by how exposed she is, given it was pure chance she ended up like this. Her most sensitive parts are exposed to the sunlight and the view of anyone around.</p><p>Toothless steps right up to her, puts a paw on her chest, and growls inquisitively. Coupled with his growing erection, the question is clear. He is at least asking, instead of just assuming she is into this...</p><p>But she is actually into this now that she is over her shock. The feeling of being totally restrained by outside forces is a new one, and she feels her nether regions heating up at the sight of him looming dominantly. She would not be quite so into this if he had not given her the choice now, but she believes he would do his best to free her if she snarled or gave some other clear sign.</p><p>Instead, she mewls pathetically, averts her eyes, and thrusts her hips against her bondage in a way that leaves no ambiguity in her decision. She is not quite hot and ready to take him just yet, but she is well on her way and trusting him to take her the rest of the way. The cords all over her restricting her movement mean she is totally vulnerable, and she has just ceded control for the time being.</p><p>Toothless tilts his head, growls dominantly, and repositions his paw on her chest, standing on a crossing of cords. He pushes down enough to make her squirm, then pivots the rest of him to stand over her. His now fully erect length dangles over her cunt, and for a moment she fears that he will take her this very moment, with no preamble. He could, she has given him permission to do as he pleased, and that will be hard to take back, restrained as she is.</p><p>But he does not enter her yet. Instead, he picks up a hind paw and places it atop her folds, pressing down and standing on her there, too. She lashes her tail uselessly, and only succeeds to tangle it more thoroughly.</p><p>Toothless leans over and licks her across the nose, slobbering in her nostrils, and she sneezes at him. His tongue quests for her slightly open mouth, and she lets him in-</p><p>Only for him to flick a loose rope up, nudge it across her face, and down into her mouth! She pushes at it with her tongue, but he is already stamping it down and tangling the ends around her paws. The dry, unrecognizable taste in her mouth is nothing next to the fact that it forces her to either leave her mouth open, or clamp down on it and all but suck on it.</p><p>Of course, she could unsheath her teeth and bite through it, but she feels that is not in the spirit of the roles they are playing, so she does not do so, instead whimpering submissively.</p><p>He responds by growling and adding another rope, this one joining the first in pinning her tongue down and holding her mouth open. She whimpers again.</p><p>Apparently satisfied with that particular submission, he snorts and paws at her throat, pushing her head back. Another rope goes across, and she is impressed by how easily he is manipulating what to her seems to be an unfathomable mass of cords. He must have learned a thing or two from being around Hiccup all this time.</p><p>Of course, the use he is putting his dexterity to now is certainly not what Hiccup taught him originally. She can barely keep watching him, and that only out of the corner of her eye, as the new rope forces her to lie with her forehead almost to the ground, lest it choke her a little. She can feel him more than she can see him, especially down near her hindquarters, where his paw is still firmly stamped over her folds, shifting with every tiny movement he makes, rubbing her roughly.</p><p>Toothless leans back, putting more weight on his hind paw, and hunkers down, licking her chest. His tongue traces simple patterns around the ropes holding her down, taunting and ticking its way across her sensitive underbelly, and at the same time the pads of his paws press mercilessly on her tender, aching folds. His claws are out down there, preventing her from bucking in the slightest, and she shivers as his tongue trails lower and lower on her stomach.</p><p>Up to this point, he has totally ignored her half-dozen nipples, but no longer, and she moans as his tongue reaches them. He runs its roughness over her tits, hardening them with the rough sensation-</p><p>Then, to her surprise, his tongue disappears and one of his paws takes its place, squishing down on those too. She yelps in mingled surprise and discomfort, but is quickly silenced by another paw to the underside of her chin, reminding her of the ropes in her mouth by tugging on them.</p><p>So she is to be silent? She supposes, through the fog of her needy body, that makes sense. They are out in the open, conspicuously where they should not be, and she should not draw any more attention than they are already. Nobody should be around, but that is not a guarantee.</p><p>She strives to be quiet, or at least to muffle herself, as Toothless presses down on her nipples and cunt. He is putting enough weight on them that every movement is a cross between pain and pleasure.</p><p>She moans needily the moment he lifts both paws and runs his tongue across her now oozing folds and rock-hard tits. She can feel the bursts of hot air hitting her from his nose, and his tongue wipes mingled spit and arousal across her entire lower belly, from her tits all the way to her asshole. He is not yet paying any particular attention to her wet folds and passage beyond, stimulating the entire area instead, and remaining outside.</p><p>Then she hears him rumble decisively, and feels him shift his weight, stepping down on her chest again with both front paws, lightly but enough that she knows he is using her to balance. His hind paws go to either side of her tail, pulling down on its bonds.</p><p>She cracks an eyelid, wondering when she closed her eyes in the first place, but she cannot see him, not really. She feels his throbbing tip tapping her folds, depositing droplets of precum.</p><p>He lingers like that, dabbing at her folds as if to tease her, until she whines needily. He growls back, and she whines again, more insistently. The teasing is wonderful, but it is working toward its intended purpose all too well, and she wants to be filled-</p><p>He snarls dominantly and hikes his hips up, before forcing down into her ass, abandoning her pussy entirely. She feels the cool spit around her asshole sliding down inside with his wet cock, and groans from the mingled pain and pleasure. She was not expecting it, and her ass has never been bred in this body, not really, but she knows the feelings, and his cock is slick and tapered. That, added to the arousal of his dominance and her powerlessness, and the lengthy teasing, is enough to make it worth the pain, though she has no say in the matter.</p><p>Toothless, still with both front paws on her chest, lowers his hips and thrust forward, seeking her depths and wedging his cock inside her, until his balls tap the rope across the base of her tail.</p><p>He remains there, not thrusting, just sitting inside her. It is uncomfortable, a tunnel not meant to be filled throbbing around a fat, unyielding rod, and she squirms unhappily. She wants to be rutted, not filled and left that way!</p><p>But he does not seem to be ready to sate her needs, not while she complains. He barks sternly and pushes at the rope on her neck. She gets the hint and shuts up with a pleading whimper.</p><p>Finally, he begins moving again, and the aching fullness is replaced by a certain kind of pleasure. She lies there, immobile, as he grunts and groans over her.</p><p>He orgasms very soon into the actual rutting, far sooner than she expected, and she can feel the hot seed flooding inside her tunnel. It is a strange experience since she is tied down and has to hold back from moving or complaining. The rutting is enjoyable, but not enough on its own, and she still feels the need to be sated.</p><p>Then Toothless pulls out, shuffles around, and presents his dirty, dripping cock to her face. His intent is clear.</p><p>Heather leans forward, the rope on her neck cutting off her air, and snags the tip of his cock with her gums, pulling it back. The ropes near the back of her mouth stop her from taking him into her throat, but her tongue and gums suffice to clean him of the musky remnants.</p><p>He purrs approvingly and plunges his tongue into the depths of her pussy as a reward. She cries out in bliss around an awkward mouthful of rope and cock as he quickly strokes her up into a frenzy, taking all of her pent-up pleasure and need to be penetrated, and rubbing it into the walls of her madly clenching vent. He cannot go very deep, but after being teased and fucked in the ass, she is more than aroused enough to not care, and the way he licks her clit in between deep, searching strokes brings her to a spasming climax in seconds.</p><p>Even then, Toothless continues his ministrations, lapping up her spurting juices and sticking his tongue into her clenching, needy grasp. She moans into his cock, muffled by the ropes.</p><p>Once she has come down from the high, she shudders as he licks her pussy clean, and then her asshole for good measure. The gentle, thorough stimulation is as caring as his earlier actions were taunting, and he did not pause to spit the mingled arousal, cum, and less arousing elements from her ass being plowed, instead focusing on cleaning and lightly pleasuring her in the aftermath.</p><p>In thanks, she begins lightly suckling on his cock, keeping it in her maw long after it is perfectly clean. It is hard to suck with the ropes holding her mouth open and her head back, but she makes up for that with persistence, noisily lapping at his tip in between needy inhales.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, neither really up for another round, but neither ready to cut off the stimulation. Heather feels her restraints all the more tightly as time goes on, holding her in an awkward position...</p><p>And eventually, she lets his top fall from her tenuous grip, and warbles softly.</p><p>Toothless lets up, giving her gleaming, wet folds one final lick, and turns to pull the ropes from her neck and mouth. His teeth, now unsheathed, make quick work of the tangled snarl around her upper body, and she doubles over to freer her lower portions, working with him.</p><p>She is not free as quickly as she was captured in the first place, but it is not that much slower, and soon she is walking away from the pile of ropes, her limbs a little unsteady. She is ready to take a nice, noon nap in the sun, but not here. Not in the twins back yard.</p><p>Toothless sees her yawning and leads the way out of the messy patch of grass, correctly assuming that she is now far more cautious about potentially walking over another trap. He looks back at her uncertainly, at one point.</p><p>She knows he is wondering whether he went too far, whether she enjoyed his trick and what came with it, and quickly disabuses him of that notion by running up behind him, sticking her nose between his hind legs, and giving his slit a rough lick. He jumps, surprised, and she purrs approvingly. She likes how he went about it, though she does not intend to fall for such tricks so easily in the future. They still have many places to claim as theirs, and she wants to take the lead most of the time...</p><p>Though she certainly will not mind if he manages to trap her and take control again at some point. It is not permanent dominance if they both do it at times, and her assault on his stamina by sucking his cock in front of Hiccup definitely counts as her taking control. Fair is fair, and fair is sexy, too. She has to up her game for the next time they claim a place, and she even now, seeing a Zippleback flying in from the distance, has a good idea as to how to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Petty Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter contains masturbation, anal masturbation, a makeshift sex toy, vaginal sex, oral sex, and cum drinking.</p><p> </p><p>  Heather wanders the den, thinking of nothing interesting. Toothless is gone with Hiccup, Astrid has taken Windshear and Stormfly out on patrol, the twins are doing whatever it is they do in their spare time...<br/>  She is not bored, not exactly, but she is tired of walking and thinking of nothing. She would fly, but the air is hot and sticky, and flying just makes her feel more restless. She would work out her tension with Toothless, hot and sticky is good for that sort of exercise, but he is not around.<br/>  She wanders up a ramp, then up another, and finds herself looking at Hookfang. He snorts at her and turns his back on her, annoyed with something she has done, though she does not remember what could possibly be bothering him. She has done nothing to him or his annoying human. In fact, she has barely even thought about them, aside from constantly checking to be sure they are not going to happen across her and Toothless claiming parts of the den.<br/>  Maybe that is annoying him. She snorts right back at him, unimpressed. If he does not like the growing prevalence of Toothless' musk mixed with hers, he can whine about it like a child. She certainly does not care if it offends him; he is probably only bothered because he fancies himself the alpha of their little pack and does not like reminders that such is only an idle daydream.<br/>  An unimpressive voice chatters something, and Snotlout emerges from the front of his overly elaborate den. He glares at Hookfang, says something else, then turns and notices her.<br/>  She does not like the way he goes quiet and rubs his hands together. He is a harmless nuisance, at least when under the control of the other humans, but that is not to say he does not plan and try to take what he wants.<br/>  Heather snorts at him too. She is bored, so she is willing to see what inane thing is rolling through his mostly empty mind, and thus does not take this chance to turn her tail on him and fly away.<br/>  He stares at her for a while, then extends a hand, his face splitting into a grin. She stares at his hand, and then at him, hoping to convey that she has no clue what he wants, and no desire to go to the effort needed to figure it out.<br/>  Snotlout backs away, disappearing into his den. He emerges soon afterward, dangling a huge fish. Hookfang goes for it, but Snotlout yanks it away with a bark and holds it out in her direction.<br/>  Heather is not hungry, but she is willing to play along. She walks toward him and is not the least bit surprised when he backs up, leading her into his dim den.<br/>  Still entirely confident both that he is not a real threat, and that she can dismember him if she learns otherwise, she steps into his den. It reeks of him and Hookfang, unsatisfied males both, and she feels no pity for them. They are obnoxious, not genuinely unable to find mates. <br/>  As she walks in, her paws hitting rough wood, she examines the area. Toothless' trick with the twins' trap has not left her mind, and she is not willing to walk into another trap so easily. If she is trapped, she plans to burn through it.<br/>  Luckily for Snotlout's den, there are no traps around, and most of it is bare. A line of helmets to her left catches her attention, and she ignores his fish to turn and look at them closely.<br/>  The first few are small, with tiny horns. Those after them are much larger, with progressively bigger horns of different types. There is a space missing in the middle, presumably the one he is wearing. Helmets, of all things, have not left her mind, though they are a human idea. She understands their purpose equally well in either body, and thus has lost nothing. They are a pointless weak spot males sometimes attach to their heads, nothing more.<br/>  One of the ones on the far end does catch her eye as possibly serving another purpose, though. The horns on it are fat, long, and familiar in general shape. They are shaped a lot like a male's shaft, one that has many ridges and tapers to an actually sharp point.<br/>  She snorts and turns away from the display, intent on finding other things to alleviate her boredom. Snotlout has followed her, and waves the fish in her face hopefully, but she is not interested in him, and ignores him as utterly as possible.<br/>  Over in one side of the den is a pile of metal with no purpose to it; she avoids that. There are traces of fish all over the place, some rotting, and a pile of false hides that stinks of Snotlout.<br/>  She comes to the conclusion that this is a terrible, disgusting den, and pities any female Hookfang or Snotlout entice to enter it. There would be no joy in mating in this empty, vile-smelling place, not that any female would ever go that far.<br/>  Snotlout barks something irritated, and the light streaming in from the entrance disappears.<br/>  Heather does not give him the attention he wants, well aware that he thrives on feeling powerful. She turns, only mildly surprised, eyes him by the place where the opening should be, and turns back around. There is a pile of false paws on a ledge, yet another stench of a different kind radiating from them, and she is interested in finding out whether the assortment of disgusting things ever ends.<br/>  Snotlout barks something else at her and runs in between her and the false paws. She glares at him-<br/>  He sticks a grubby hand on her nose just as she inhales, and she chokes on his abominable scent. He smells as if he has taken his own relief into his own hands far too recently, and she is not interested in that at all. She growls, steps back, and refrains from biting his hand off, mostly because it promises to taste as disgusting as it smells.<br/>  But Snotlout is done taking no for an answer, and rummages around in another pile of false hides, pulling out something vaguely familiar. He holds it up in both hands, chatters hopefully, and approaches from the side.<br/>  Heather can scarcely believe what she is seeing. Does he really think she will be okay with carrying him around just because he assaulted her senses with his hand? She recognizes a false hide like the one Toothless wears for Hiccup's benefit, but that is as far as she is willing to see Snotlout's plan. It is not going to happen. He is like Hookfang, daydreaming about being his own alpha when he is clearly not fit for it.<br/>  Heather back up, now done tolerating him, even for the sake of entertainment. She has had nothing but vile smells and small amusements since she began doing so, and she no longer things it is worth the annoyance. She snarls at him the moment he comes within reach, and intentionally knocks the many helmets off the wall with her tail, smacking them down to the ground.<br/>  An idea occurs to her, the beginnings of a spiteful way to get back at him for this. She turns, knocks her shoulder into the place where the den should be open, and shoves it back into place, snapping something in the wall that has to have been holding it shut. <br/>  A tiny blast to the middle of his wooden floor distracts him, and she flees, clutching something in her front paws. She takes to the air immediately, doubles back over his hut, and flees into the depths of the forest, dropping below the trees the moment she has the opportunity.<br/>  Snotlout tried to trap her in his den and assaulted her nose with his vile hand. She fully intends to both get him back and put him in his place by disrespecting him as thoroughly as is possible.<br/>  To that end, she seeks out a rock. She drops the helmet she took with her and looks it over.<br/>  The horns are as she originally noticed, thick, ridged, decidedly phallical, and far too sharp. Also, there are two of them, positioned at awkward angles atop the metal dome.<br/>  She decides that one horn is enough, and stamps one off. The horn still attached to the helmet is all she needs, and now she only needs to fix one sharp tip, not two.<br/>  Actually fixing said tip is much less simple. She clamps her teeth down around the helmet, holding it with the horn pointed out, and laboriously scrapes the tip along the rock. Each scrape leaves a long white scratch on the rock, and not much else, but she knows how to blunt something, and keeps at it for a long time, though her ears ache from the repeated noise. Once she has a flat, blunt end, she scrapes it at angles, rounding it out.<br/>  The work is frustratingly slow, but she keeps her motivation by steaming over Snotlout's actions. He had the nerve to try and trap her! He should be thankful she does not feel like harming him directly; that was a stupid move only a true idiot would make. That, more than his futile attempt to gain her allegiance, was what had her so mad that she was preparing to defile one of his possessions.<br/>  Finally, she decides to check whether her work is done. She drops the wet metal bowl upright on the ground, the blunted, smoothed tip o the horn pointing into the air, and examines it.<br/>  The tip is now rounded, lacking ridges or points, and smooth besides... But she does not entirely trust her eyes. There might be sharp edges or cracks she cannot see, and given where she intends on putting it, she cannot take that risk.<br/>  A way to test it occurs to her, and she leans over. One paw goes to the base of the helmet, holding it down, and she runs her tongue across the rounded tip. It tastes of nothing in particular, but has some ground-up dust on it, which she spits out.<br/>  She probes her work thoroughly with her tongue, feeling every part of it, and finds no flaws. Satisfied, she pushes her head down and takes the rest into her mouth, carefully checking for hidden weak points or sharp spots. The ridges lower down are coarse at first, but a heaping helping of spit renders them slippery and smooth. The rounded tip is poking well into her throat, not as long as Toothless' cock, but comparable, perhaps two thirds of his length, and fatter at the base.<br/>  Heather is happy with her creation, and pulls back with a purr. She turns around, places her back paw on the helmet base, and lines the wet tip up with her wet folds...<br/>  Then she chuckles to herself and realigns it with her asshole. Snotlout's possession is to be defiled, not honored, and putting it in her pussy would be an honor to such a pent-up, frustrated male, even if he never knew it.<br/>  She is aroused from her long anticipation of this moment, not to mention her throating of the object, and she takes the slobbery, rock-hard tip with ease. It feels strange, having so much control over the thing invading her vent, and she relishes in the feeling of misplaced fullness and spiteful revenge. Her rear slowly lowers, forcing it deeper in, and she backs up against the rock, pushing the helmet into a better angle to invade her depths.<br/>  In it goes, massaging her insides with its firmness and its ridges. She clenches around it for a moment, then relaxes, feeling a needy emptiness in her cunt that she knows will not be filled.<br/>  Her rear end bumps cold metal and hard stone, and when she leans forward again, the helmet remains against her hindquarters, snugly fit under her tail. She takes a few steps forward, feeling delightfully obscene with it rubbing her insides at every shift in posture, and groans happily. <br/>  But the stimulation in her rear is not enough, it never is, so after a quick jaunt around the forest, she rolls onto her back and doubles up. The helmet has been shoved out a short distance by her grinding hips and clenching rear, so she paws it back in with a quick thrust, then gets down to the task of getting herself off.<br/>  She begins by running her tongue around the clenching, widely spread hole filled with horn, shivering at the sensation and the warm spit on her edges. Then she drags her tongue down into her folds, skipping all other foreplay in favor of pushing her own buttons as effectively as possible. She smells nothing but her own scents, tastes nothing but herself, and feels delightfully full. One paw grips the edge of the helmet, and she pushes the horn out with a hard clench, only to shove it back in. It is much easier to force out then a normal cock would be, having no weight behind it, no thrusting hips and heavy, growling male holding her down-<br/>  She convulses, holding everything in place as she orgasms. Her ass aches around the horn, still as unyielding as ever, and she groans, rocking back and forth on her back as waves of pleasure flood out of her cunt and vent. It is over far too quickly, but she is happy with the experience nonetheless... and is far from done with the helmet.<br/>  She rolls to her paws, squats, and pushes with her rear, straining at the horn. It slides out of her with excruciating slowness, and she is panting by the time she succeeds in forcing the tip from her vent. She is glad her normal relief is not as hard as the horn.<br/>  That done, she picks up the helmet by the base, and begins the long walk back to the edge. She has plans...<br/>  Which are abruptly derailed when Toothless leaps into view, surprising her. She barks and drops the helmet, then purrs at him. This is convenient, and she is glad he has apparently followed her scent out to the woods. Maybe it was her anticipation that made her scent pungent enough to be trailed in the first place, or maybe he is just that good at tracking, but she did not expect to be found.<br/>  Toothless murrs, licks her face, and eyes the defiled helmet. He scents it, then stares at her in utter confusion. He can smell where it has been, but he does not understand why.<br/>  Heather chuckles gutturally and kicks the helmet, sending it bouncing off the base of a nearby tree. She circles Toothless, rubbing against him, and flicks his slit with the tips of her tailfins, signaling her desire as usual.<br/>  By now, Toothless has gotten used to her signals, and his cock is already emerging. He grumbles at her and eyes the helmet, still confused but far less bothered. He does not think she is dissatisfied with him, and that is all he really wants to know.<br/>  But she wants him to know more, so she retrieves the helmet, and positions it with the horn up. She swings her rear over it, and easily plunges her still loose ass onto the tip, moaning provocatively and eyeing his cock as she works it into herself, then back out again.<br/>  By the time she lifts her rear off the tip, he is fully hard and raring to get into her. He prods at her side, then tries to mount her-<br/>  And she stops him, growling and leaping away. She throws him a devious purr and eyes the horn, then his rear. She wiggles her own rear, for emphasis.<br/>  Toothless is caught between desire and reluctance, and he knows exactly what she wants him to do before he takes her.<br/>  She snorts, rolls her eyes, and rolls onto her back. Her winking asshole is slowly shrinking, and her folds are wet once more.<br/>  Toothless growls and positions his rear over the horn. He lowers himself onto it extremely slowly, hissing in discomfort all the way, but he does not stop, which impresses her. It is still wet from her ass, but he has probably never taken anything in the rear, and yet he is handling it well... or well enough.<br/>  Toothless whine as he sits on it and jams the metal part onto his rear, then waddles over to her, his cock dripping. She purrs and spreads her hind legs wide, her tail going up to smack the helmet in his ass. He groans and awkwardly thrusts his hips, unused to the straight, unyielding length inside him.<br/>  Used to it or not, he quickly grows accustomed to it, and his thrusts, though shallow, are rhythmic strokes. She moans and pants beneath him, slapping her tail against the helmet at the end of every thrust, to keep it in. They groan and pant together as he works his length inside her, slapping his hips to her and panting on her neck.<br/>  Heather is happy to lay there, clenching around him, but she still has plans, and she wants to follow through. So, once she feels him getting close, she pushes him away with her paws and rolls over, though she very much does not want to do so. He whines needily, and she huffs in agreement. Her body aches to be filled, and his cock is throbbing.<br/>  Instead of any of that, she circles around to his rear and latches onto the helmet, sliding it out of him. He huffs, and his cock shoots a spurt of precum.<br/>  Heather takes the helmet and awkwardly jabs the blunted tip into the soft forest soil, standing it upside down. It is too high at first, so she puts her weight into it and sinks it into the ground. The upturned bowl of the helmet faces the sky.<br/>  She cannot just let part of it go unsoiled, after all. She pushes and nudges a confused Toothless into position over the helmet, his cock still rock-hard, and growls at him, ensuring he will remain where she set him.<br/>  He growled back, thrusting his hips at nothing, and urges her to get on with whatever twisted plan she has concocted. He wants to be inside her, not standing over a helmet.<br/>  She purrs sultrily and slides her head under him, opening her mouth wide. Her gums clamp down on his cock sideways, leaving his tip uncovered, and her tongue bathes it in spit, though it hardly needs any more lubrication, already soaked in her own juices.<br/>  Toothless trembles and groans above her as she swiftly stokes his arousal back up to the tipping point. She pauses there, just long enough to be sure she has the end of his cock angled right, and then with a series of hot, heavy licks along his shaft, takes him over the edge.<br/>  She can feel his load traveling through his cock, the way it throbs and swells between her gums, and she sees it splash out into the open air, jetting into the upturned bowl of the helmet. Not all of it goes in, not even close, but the helmet is small and Toothless' load huge, and each heavy jet fills it more than it splashes out.<br/>  Heather, licking all the while, judges the bowl filled and slips her head around to take the last few spurts into her own mouth, savoring the hot, salty taste. She licks his tip, making him shudder and moan, and suckles his length for a few moments, before allowing him to pull away.<br/>  He rumbles thankfully and walks around to nose at her dripping folds, and she lets him, arching her tail hopefully. He is rough, shoving his muzzle under her and lifting so high her back paws are not taking most of her weight, but his rough tongue jutting into her depths is all she cares about. She murrs and slaps her tail along his back, urging him to lick harder, and he obliges, and her body is throbbing with heat.<br/>  She looks down, seeing the full bowl of off-white cum in front of her, and decides that since it will need to be mostly cleaned out sooner or later, she might as well partake now, while in the throes of lust. She leans down and licks out some of it, swallowing greedily and fantasizing about somehow sucking Toothless off while also being bred from behind, something not possible while he is only a single dragon with a single cock. But the idea pushes her over the edge, even as she inhales the heady scent of his cum, and begins spasming as his tongue ravages her folds.<br/>  She orgasms hard, and slumps down to the side once it passes. The bowl is mostly empty, and she is out of energy. But there is still more to do.<br/>  Later, after they have both recovered, she yanks the helmet out of the ground, wipes it on the grass, and takes it back to the Edge. She drops it off behind Snotlout's den without any fanfare and leaves with a smug purr. He will find it, and probably smell something strange, and of course he will notice the missing horn and the filed-down horn, but she doubts he will fully understand just how thoroughly she and Toothless used it.<br/>  Besides, it is fitting. He assaulted her with his stench, and now she has put something of his inside her ass and Toothless' ass, along with filling it with his cum and then only licking most of it out. It might be overkill, as revenge goes, but she is happy with it, and happy to count that as secretly mating on Snotlout's territory. They mated with his territory in them, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Evading Detection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves semi-public sex and rough sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Heather wanders into the shade, seemingly seeking nothing more than a cool place to rest. She glances around, checking that she is not being watched, before investigating the place she has found more thoroughly.</p><p>Fishlegs' wooden den is situated on the side of a hill. The front, with all of its carefully arranged rocks, is flat, but the back end sits on a slope. It holds itself to the top of the hill, not the bottom, and the back half of his den sits on an array of partial trees propping it up and providing a slanted, shaded hillside.</p><p>She wanders underneath it, looking up at the wooden slats above. She can see flickering light between them and hear heavy steps. This den will probably need to be shored up and improved when the cold season comes, but for now it is probably airy and pleasant... and very, very bad at keeping noises in or out.</p><p>It will be risky, but that is not necessarily a problem for her. She is more concerned with whether the slope is too steep to facilitate what she has in mind, and now, walking up and down it, she does not think so. It will do.</p><p>They mated on top of Astrid's den, inside Hiccup's, behind the twins', and far away from Snotlout's. She thinks that it is about time they do something underneath a den, and Fishlegs' den just happens to make that easy. Risky, but easy.</p><p>Her practical concerns put to rest, she saunters out from under the hut and acts like it is no big deal that she was ever there. She spends the rest of the day flying around, putting her wings to good use to burn off some of her restless energy. She is horny, to put it bluntly, and thankful she has something better than her own tongue to look forward to. Her regular jaunts with Toothless have, if anything, made her more consistently eager than before. She has only vague memories of how she felt as a human, but she knows that for sure. Right now, she is dripping into the wind just thinking about Toothless, and it is not something that will go away if she thinks about other things. Her insides quiver with anticipation.</p><p>Night falls, and she glides back to the Edge. A single roar has Toothless roaring back and giving her his location, and she joins him in front of the empty den everyone seems to use at random times. It is the only one claimed by nobody and everybody, and she finds him licking some grease off of a flat piece of wood.</p><p>She is momentarily distracted by the tantalizing smell and joins him in clearing it up. Something was burned here in the best of ways, and if she can figure out what, she intends to burn more of it for herself.</p><p>But that is a task for when her hindquarters are not simmering so insistently, and when it is all gone she all but rubs her behind on his face to get his attention. He rumbles, looking around at the open space and shuffling his hind legs, wondering whether she means to take the immense risk of having him take her then and there.</p><p>She huffs in good-natured amusement and bounds out of the den. Maybe another day, when she can be sure they have a chance of going unnoticed; it loses its appeal to her if they are just mating for all to see. She likes the risk of doing it where someone could see, not necessarily being seen.</p><p>The space under Fishlegs' den is lit in narrow patches, firelight shining through the cracks above. She can hear him and his Gronckle making noise, and knows this is going to be tricky.</p><p>First, she walks up the slope and lifts her tail up and to the side. Her fins lightly brush the rough wood, and she shivers, holding her mouth tightly shut and making no noise.</p><p>Toothless, his eyes wide and his erection growing underneath him, comes up behind her. He murrs softly and looks up at the wood, questioning whether they can do anything at all without being heard.</p><p>She shakes her behind enticingly, wondering if he has forgotten about how she suckled on him for a good long time right behind Hiccup's back. Maybe he does not trust them to be so circumspect with more active movement... but she doesn't intend to leap right into it anyway, so his concern is for nothing.</p><p>He gently lifts his front end and rests on her back, slowly walking forward. His tip slips down to nestle between her folds, pushing too far forward and brushing her half-dozen tits. He pulls back to push inward-</p><p>She huffs and clenches her insides, denying him entrance. He is not pushing hard enough to force his way in, so he slips and slides along her underside again. He breathes on her ear as he rumbles questioningly.</p><p>She hums reassuringly and ignores her own burning need, staving it off in order to make things more interesting. She clenches her back legs together, feeling his hot rod pressing into them, and rocks forward, rubbing his cock along the inside of her legs, the soft, wet lips of her cunt, and at the furthest point, her nipples.</p><p>He gets the idea quickly, and begins to gently rut along her underside, staying entirely outside her body while pleasuring himself, and teasing her.</p><p>She is not doing this just to try something new, and keeps her ears pricked. The noises of scales on scales and heavy breathing cannot be done away with, and she is not sure whether they will be heard. This way, if they are discovered, they can break and flee without the added complication of him being balls-deep in her.</p><p>His hot tip slips along her tits, rubbing all six with the apex of each thrust, and she holds in a guttural groan of need as it departs. A single reposition and thrust would have him deep in her in an instant, and every time his length slides along her folds and between her thighs, she can feel the lack to her core. He is soon slippery from her arousal, easing his passage even further.</p><p>There is a series of thumps directly above them, and he hesitates. She picks up the sudden slack, rubbing along him with her body while intently listening for noises of alarm. There are none just yet, though the human voice above sounds confused, and stops directly over them. There is a draconic grunt in response to it, one that sounds just as confused, and Toothless begins thrusting again. The sound of scale on scale intensifies, both of them rocking back and forth with different rhythms. His tip almost slips into her once, and she lets out a little huff of longing.</p><p>He rumbles, and she hisses back. No, she does not want him to pierce her yet, not even though she is so needy she would take a knobby stick at this point, if it would sate her. She is not sure they have gone undetected yet-</p><p>A thudding sound comes from the front of the den, and she freezes. This time, it is Toothless who continues moving, his giving a strangled grunt as he sprays a splash of precum all across her underside. It hits the ground below a moment later, splattering noisily.</p><p>A Gronckle head pokes around the side of the den, large yellow eyes fixing on them and widening.</p><p>Toothless whines unhappily and pulls himself off of her, his eyes on the Gronckle. For him, this might be humiliating... But only because he thinks of himself as their alpha. Heather sees it differently.</p><p>She leers at the Gronckle and casually paws some of the precum off of her underside, twitching with every heartbeat as her incredibly aching cunt pulses. Then she looks down at the splatter of white liquid and back up at the Gronckle, snorting dismissively. They don't plan to clean up after themselves.</p><p>The Gronckle snarls and opens its mouth to roar. Heather takes that as her cue to flee, so she does, darting out into the night. Toothless followed, bewildered by her response.</p><p>He doesn't understand that this isn't over. His cock definitely does, twitching and making his run awkward, but he doesn't. Heather has provoked the Gronkle, and in response...</p><p>Other dragons call in response to the roar, and the riders begin exiting their dens. Heather leaps down behind the twins' hut and continues forward, gliding over their treacherous field of weird things without stopping, and searches frantically for a hiding place good enough for a few moments.</p><p>The dark shadows under a section of wooden walkway appeal to her, and she leads Toothless there just before one of the other dragons flies overhead.</p><p>Once there, she promptly rolls onto her back and paws at her slit, rubbing it awkwardly and in the process exposing her vent to Toothless as thoroughly as she can without putting his face in it. She barks impatiently, and he leaps onto her.</p><p>His hot, wet cock plunges into her, and she rears up to bite one of his front paws with a muted hiss of pleasure. He responds by thumping his hips against hers, slamming into her as deeply as possible, and bites her shoulder, taking out his own fierce lust in the same way. It hurts, but in a good way, and she clenches around him as hard as possible as he withdraws.</p><p>They are both hot and worked up, and it is a race to see which of them will find release first. Nothing is held back, there is no buildup, all of that was done before. There is only hard, frantic pounding on Toothless' side of things, clenching and grinding on hers, and teeth sunk into flesh for both of them, muffling what would otherwise be hot noises of unbridled lust. The adrenaline of being sought, dragons calling in the distance as the Gronckle rouses a hunt for some intruder, hoping to humiliate them by catching them with the entire pack as witness, only adds to the fervor of the moment-</p><p>A set of small paws crosses the walkway above them, completely ignorant to their presence, just as Toothless begins flooding Heather's insides, growling and smacking his hips to hers one last time. She has her own release a heartbeat later, pushed over the edge by the hot flood. The paw noises retreat into the distance even as her mind fades with bliss, taken away for a few long, blissful moments.</p><p>But there is still something to do, so when she comes down from her high, she releases her grip on Toothless' paw and reluctantly pushes him off. He goes with a whine, his cock shrinking and likely overstimulated by the removal. Cum seeps out of her vent.</p><p>That won't do at all. While he sits there and recovers, she leans over and cleans herself, making sure no visual trace of their activities remains on her underside. Her cunt is sore and aching, this time with satisfaction and rough use, and cleaning out the beginning of her vent is far too much to be enjoyed so soon, but she does it anyway, intent on completing their escapade in the most satisfying possible way.</p><p>By the time she is done, Toothless' cock is mostly back in his sheath. She licks the tip, pushing it in, and removes the trace remains of his release from him, as well. Then she leads him out from under the walkway. They are both moving on shaky legs, so she takes them into the air-</p><p>And directly to the hunt, which is now spreading out from Fishlegs' den. All of the riders are there, even Hiccup, who has come on foot. None seem to understand what they are looking for, which is just as it should be. The Gronckle would not convey what, exactly, she had caught, lest everyone else lose interest in searching for it. She had let the rest of them think it was some serious threat lurking in the darkness.</p><p>So, Heather and Toothless flew right up to the group and joined in the search. Toothless took Hiccup into the air, and Heather flew alongside Astrid, doing her best to check every nook and cranny as they examined the Edge.</p><p>They returned to Fishlegs and his dragon with good news; no intruder had been found. Heather smiled widely at the Gronckle's surprised, unhappy expression, and lifted her leg to show absolutely no sign of what had happened. Whatever the Gronckle had meant to do, it would never happen. Nothing could be proved, except that something that smelled like Toothless and musk was seeping into the hill under Fishlegs' hut.</p><p>They had gotten away with it, if barely, and Heather was already contemplating a final act to complete the claiming of the Edge. They had claimed every individual den, but the shared den was still unmarked...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>